Footprints in the snow
by Kitten1313
Summary: Omegaverse. The roles of an Omega are clear, find a mate, settle down and bare children. But what happens if you pick the wrong Alpha? After living with Kuro for over a year it's all become too much for Alfred and he asks for help from an old friend. Even if it's too late Scott won't let Alfred walk alone...no matter how deep the snow gets (rated for abuse, language)
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong, or am I the one that's wrong? Really I don't know anymore but I do know I can't have my life in his hands anymore. It's not safe for me but really I doubt he'll see it that way.

No I'm the one that's wrong in his eyes. I mean he's the Alpha and I'm the Omega but that doesn't mean I should be completely at his mercy. I know my rights in this world yet…it still doesn't make me feel any better about this or what might happen.

My mind feels like it's in a vice as my lawyer places his large hand on my shoulder as he rises. Quickly I follow suit as the judge walks in and sits down at the bench. She glances over and I'm instantly nervous by the look of pure disdain on her face. "You may be seated." She says looking over at my mate. He nods as he sits back down and smirks in my direction.

It's a smirk I know all too well; the man never smiles unless he's thinking of something cruel or perverted.

While I wanted to glare I just slowly returned to my seat and looked down at my hands. He'll tell me what he's thinking when we get home though I really hope he'll just forget about it instead.

"Don't worry Lad; he can't get you 'ere." My lawyer says in a gruff voice.

Although I nod I know better. "Yeah…" I whisper quietly as the judge shoots a warning look my way.

"So," She starts as she reads the papers before her, "Alfred Jones you wish to separate from your mate is that correct?"

I stand up as my lawyer nudges my arm, "Yes your honor."

She glares at me then looks down again, "Was he unable to mate with you?"

"He mated with me, yes."

She nods as she writes a note down, "So you didn't enjoy it?"

"Objection." My lawyer quickly says as he raises, "Your honor this isn't the time or the place for that kinda question."

She just smirks back, "Well Mr. Kirkland you seem to forget this is my courtroom and I'll ask what ever question I like."

Its then that my mate's lawyer clears his throat as he runs a hand through his white hair, "Then allow me to object, it puts my client in a bad light which really isn't awesome for a judge to do." He looks up though I can tell like my lawyer it seems he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"Fine." While she seems annoyed it's clearly an act. "Then Mr. Jones why have you decided to divorce your Alpha?"

A year ago I would be standing here in confidence but now even looking at her becomes a struggle even with my old friend by my side. "He's not the Alpha I thought he was when I agreed to be his mate."

She nods before turning to him, "Mr. Honda?"

He stands up and very simply answers, "He's pregnant."

As my face goes white my lawyer springs into action, "You have no proof my client is or isn't and it shouldn't be brought up 'ere."

The banging of the gavel is the only thing that quiets him down. "While I understand your frustration but if he is then it's out of my hands."

Slowly I sink back into my chair as I wrap my arms around my stomach; there is no way he can know this. I didn't tell him or anyone else so unless he threatened my doctor he was just guessing in hopes he was right. "You can't say that your honor. He has a right ta live without fear of his mate. In fact now more than any if he is."

"This isn't just about his life anymore." She answers simply, "These laws are in place for his safety."

"And what about the safety of his kid?"

"Objection." The other lawyer says finally raising to his feet. "Who says my client is a danger to anyone? Sure he runs with a tough crowd but doesn't everyone at one point?" He looks right at my lawyer with a soft smirk, "Right there Scott, er Mr. Kirkland?"

"Mr. Beilschmidt we all know that wasn't just a slip of the tongue." The judge says with a slight sigh, "But I want a pregnancy test done before we continue." With that she bangs her gavel again and leaves.

It leaves me just stunned, "Mr. Kirkland can you object her ruling?"

"On this? No I can't." He says as he stands and leads me out. "You have ta take one but if yah are then we'll move on from there, unless you wanna tell me now." He moves me off into a side room where so we can talk in private. "I won't tell anyone."

"I've heard that before." I answer as I slide down to the floor, "Maybe…"

He joins me on the carpet, "Now wait a second. Who are yah and what did you do with that Omega kid I know?" Scott gives me a soft smile and alone I can let my walls drop if only slightly, "Hmm? Last I checked you'd never let this kind of shit get yah down."

"That was years ago…"

"I don't care." He says as he takes my hand, "Now answer my damn question."

As I squeeze his hand I nod, "He's not going to let me go Scott…he's an evil fucker."

"Then why did you mate with him?" While it's a simple question I really don't have any good answers to give him. "Alfred?"

"Can I leave? I have to get back and um…I just have to get back home."

I know he wants to argue but he nods and helps me stand, "Fine but you have my number so just give me a call if you need help."

This time I give him a weak smile, "Okay." I say softly as I open the door and walk out to meet my mate in the hallway. "Kuro…"

"Let's go." He says without another word as he leads the way. I look back at Scott one more time before taking my place behind my mate. As I walk in tune with his footsteps I'm hoping that it won't be too much longer until I can walk by my own again even how unlikely it really seems.


	2. Chapter 2

_Scott's POV_

What happened to him? I wonder as I watch Alfred walk away from the courthouse. The Omega I knew wouldn't walk behind anyone let alone with his head down. Even from my spot here on the second floor I can tell he's trying his hardest to appear smaller than he really is. "Poor bastard." I mutter to myself as I open the window as a slight gust of cold air fills the hallway. It's only early fall but I can tell winter's going to hit fast and soon. As I pull out my fags I notice a familiar shadow appear next to me.

"He's a piece of work." Gilbert says as he dares to take one of my smokes. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't kill that kid tonight."

While he can be a loud mouth I know when he's being serious and really it makes my heart stop for a split second. "Who is he exactly?"

"Kuro Honda." He answers as he tries to light his cigarette, "Heard he's pretty high up there in the mob though that's only what I hear." After he cups his hands over his light does he finally succeeds in lighting it. "Off the record anyway."

As I take his lighter I sigh, "What else you 'ear? Off the record."

"They treat their Omegas like dogs…no actually less than dogs more like dog shit they stepped in." He blows away some of the smoke, "So if he wanted to he could and would kill that kid by morning. Not that awesome of an idea but he has the money so,"

"You know what?" I start to say as I feel my anger rising to the surface, "Why don't you shut the fuck up and buy your own damn fags?" I point a finger at him though I know by the look in his eyes that he's sorry. "How would you like it if that daughter of yours mated with a shit like that?"

"I wouldn't let her mate with an asshole like that." He answers as he closes the window, "And bitching at me doesn't fix anything but I know a drink will."

Quickly I turn away and snuff out my cigarette butt in an ashtray, "I don't want a fucking drink."

He slings his arm around my shoulders, "You always want a fucking drink so don't stand there and lie to me." While Gilbert pulls me away from the windows he can't pull me away from thinking about Alfred.

So even as we sit in our normal seats at the pub I just stare off into space. The Omega I know wouldn't let no Alpha treat him like nothing. He's a free spirited smartass not that timid creature that was practically shaking on the floor. "Gil," I say after a few minutes of just staring into my whiskey, "I want this over quickly for my client."

"I want it over quickly too but it's not really up to us." He answers as he takes a sip of his beer, "But why don't you tell me what makes this kid so important."

"He's my client."

"Again you're so full of shit." He says with a laugh, "You can't lie to me and expect me to believe it." He grabs a large fork full of mash potatoes and shoves it into his mouth. "So who is he?"

"Nice to see that Lily's never taught you manners." I answer as I take a sip of my whiskey. "But he's an old friend."

"With benefits?" He jokes but I don't say anything, "Wait…really?"

I send a glare his way, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"For you, no." He says as he shovels another round of mashed potatoes into his mouth, "But why not just claim him?"

It was a word that I hated more than anything, "He's not someone to claim."

"Oh don't start this again and if you are than let me get a little more drunk first." He takes another swing of his beer, "I'm talking in a matter of law not actually 'claiming' him as property."

Strangely the more the man drinks the more sense he makes, "Go on…" I say as I pull out my note book since normally I'm a defense attorney so when it comes to divorce law I'm still pretty rusty. "And I'm being serious so don't fuck with me."

He nods, "I won't dream of it. But since you technically mated with him you have rights to him too but and this is a big but, since he's pregnant Kuro can claim Alfred his until the pup's born." He sighs as he pulls out a book from his bag. "You better read up Scott since you're a little out of your element."

As I take it I thumb through it, "So since I'm apparently taking advice from my opponent what if I can prove Alfred's bein' abused?" He pulls out his wallet as he finishes his dinner. "And don't tell me he ain't the kind since you said it yourself."

"I did." Gil says as he throws a twenty down on the table, "And I also said to read up. I can't just give you all the answers. I might be awesome but I'm not so stupid as to hand you everything here. Just remember this is a little different than defending killers and thieves."

"Is it?" I ask as I stand up myself and pay for my tab.

"There's way more gray area." He says as he walks with me out, "Anyway I'll see you in a few days and one more word of advice."

While I had an idea what it was going to be I stop to listen anyway. "Yeah?"

"If you have the chance to mate with him-"

"Don't?"

"Actually do."

I just stare at him for a moment, "Now who's the one full of shit?"

"Just read but the next advice will cost you." He says as another icy wind races past us sending a chill down my spine. "Like I said this isn't as black and white and sometimes you have to play a little dirty to get what you want." He says as he wraps his thin jacket around himself.

I do the same as we start to part ways, "And 'ere I thought you didn't play dirty."

"Normally I don't." He answers as he walks away towards his car. "But consider it my good deed for the year."

Quickly I turn on my heels and head for home myself, "Yeah…" I mutter to myself as I get an overwhelming feeling that I've gotten myself in way over my head. So as I make it home I sit by the fire place and start to read all the while as I glance over at the phone hoping that it rings. It never does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: the following chapter contains domestic violence**

 _Alfred's POV_

I look in the mirror and really I don't see the same person anymore. Carefully I touch my bruised cheek as a shiver runs down my spine. Didn't I promise myself I would never let this happen? And why do I? My mate is half my size, I should be able to push him off of me but then again it's not that cut and dry.

A knock at the bathroom door causes me to nearly jump out of my skin, "Yeah?" I say weakly hoping that it's just him asking for breakfast.

"Get out here, now." He says plainly.

I swallow hard as I force myself to stand my ground, "I'm using the bathroom. Give me ten minutes." Sure I'm already dressed but it's the only moment I get to spend by myself.

Again he speaks, "I said now Alfred."

While every inch of my being is screaming not to open the door I let in to his order and pull it open, "Kuro-" I'm quickly silenced by a sharp slap to my right cheek that nearly stuns me. I stare at him with wide eyes as he holds the belt in his hands tighter, "Wait!"

For a moment he lowers the leather belt, "You're going to tell the judge you were mistaken and that you don't want this divorce." His red eyes are ice cold as he glares at me before cracking his belt like a whip just past my head. "You are my Omega."

The noise alone makes me flinch, "But…" I say quietly as I take a small step back, "This isn't…" I want to say this isn't right but he matches my step and hits me again in the face with his belt. "Ngh…" I groan. I know exactly what's coming; nothing going to change his mind so all I can do is brace myself.

He brings the belt up again and again each time with more rage than the last, "You are my Omega. You are going to learn to behave and do what I say." As he backs me into a corner of the bathroom I can't stop myself from falling to my knees.

A year before I would have tried to protect my head but now I wrap my arms around my stomach to shield my child from his fury and his belt, "Kuro please stop! You'll hurt the baby." I scream out as he kicks me in the chest though I'm sure he was aiming for my stomach. It knocks the wind out of my lungs and all I can taste is metal.

He stops for a second, he's tired I can tell but he won't stop until his point is across. "If you lose this one I'll just mate with you again." He says as he points to me. "And I will make sure you lose this one if you don't stop this pointless divorce."

Slowly he kneels down to me but I force the tears away. I refuse to give him that satisfaction at least but I know he can tell how truly terrified I am. "You…don't scare me." I manage but instantly I regret it as he takes my head and hits it hard against the tile wall behind me. He slams my head back a few times before I can stop him.

My vision blurs for a moment but as my sight returns he's inches away from my face. His eyes are hallow now and his smile is full of a wicked lust I've seen before, "You don't know how easily I could snap your neck right now and really all I'd have to say is that you attacked me and that I defended myself."

My heart beat is so fast I'm afraid it'll burst out of my chest as my mind goes blank on what to say or even do, "I,"

"Or I could just defile your body and leave it for your little brother to find instead." It comes with a sinful laugh that makes my hairs stand on end. "Really I like that idea better." His eyes look me up and down as he holds my wrists together tightly. "Maybe I won't kill you first but rape you over and over and over again." With each word he gets closer to my ear until I can feel his breath on me, "Then I'll go after that brother of yours…what was his name again? Matthew? No the very little one…Peter?"

Peter's name is enough to finally bring tears to my eyes sure he's miles away but in this moment it doesn't matter. My youngest brother is only twelve and the thought of this monster touching him finally is enough to break me, "Okay…" I whisper with a sob, "Okay I'll tell the judge I…I was wrong just don't hurt him."

Slowly he lets go of my wrists as he stands up, "Good now clean yourself up you look pathetic." With that he turns around and walks out of the bathroom without another word.

For what feels like hours I just sit there and cry. I just hide my face in arms as I hug my knees tightly. If I had known now what I knew then I wouldn't have let his charm win me over.

I feel so stupid and worthless and if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing out I would probably have spent the entire day on the bathroom floor.

Quickly I wipe my eyes and pray the back of my head isn't bleeding as I open the door. I expect to see one of Kuro's friends but instead there's my little brother. Peter just stares in shock at me as he drops the soda in his hand. "Alfred what happened to you?" He yells out as he rushes to hug my leg.

But as he does I can hear Kuro walking down the hallway. In a split second I do something I never thought I'd do, I pick up my brother in my arms and bolt out the door. I hold him tightly to my chest as I race out of the yard and down the street, "Alfred!" I hear behind me but I keep running. Even as my vision blurs and my chest wants to give out I keep running. I don't know where I'm running too but as long as I can get my little brother safe it's good enough for me.

I duck down a side ally way as the sky starts to darken and the winds change, "Peter, why are you here?" I finally ask once I feel we've lost my mate though I'm not sure if he was even chasing us or not.

He lets out a small hiccup as he hugs my neck tightly, "Papa sent me to live with you while he's on the business trip, remember?"

My mind races as I sit on a concrete step, "No that's not for another two months."

"He had to leave early." He says as he digs into his pockets for a note. "He didn't think you'd mind."

I take it and slowly read as a few drops of rain start to stain it. It's a simple note but I can't finish it, so instead I fold it up and place it in my back pocket. "Well…" I start until I notice he's staring at the back of my head, "What?"

"You're bleeding Alfie."

I reach my hand back and sure enough I feel the warm liquid slowly oozing down the back of my neck, "Yeah…I mean no dude it's um fake."

"Fake?" He repeats as I pick him back up into my arms. "But what about your face?" I know he's a smart kid and I can't hide anything from him long but I can at least try if only to ease his fears.

"How about we play a game?" I ask as I start down the alley as I try to shield him from the oncoming rain. "It's gonna be a long game but I promise you'll have fun."

He rests his head just below my chin as he nods slowly, "But what about Kuro?"

"He…" I look back for a moment before walking on, "He doesn't get to play…"

"Good I don't like him anyway."

 **A/N: I won't do many for this story but in chapters to come will also be acts of domestic violence and possible acts of rape. This is rated M for a reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Scott's POV_

I should of heard something by now…sure the guy has never been one to be exactly on time but he should have called at least once this month. So as I sit here in my office a feeling of dread washes over me, I texted him to be here thirty minutes ago and really this don't look good. The next round of this trial starts in two days and the way Gilbert keeps going on and on it's gonna be a long ass one.

Speaking of the albino what if he was right? Of course this would be the only fucking moment he is but still, damn it. I let out a groan as I reach for my cigarettes as finally my phone rings. "Alfred?" I instantly ask though to tell the truth it could be any one of my clients.

"Oh no, this isn't Alfred." The female voice answers slightly confused. "But this is Mr. Kirkland right?"

I slide back into the chair as I reach for a pen. "Yeah this is him." I say as I prepare to give her my usual song and dance, "How can I help yah?"

Her voice changes slightly as it becomes softer, "My name is Julia Bonnefoy and I'm calling…well on the behalf of Mr. Jones."

I about drop my pen as I sit up, "So where is he?"

"That I'm not at liberty to discuss."

"Oh don't give me that shit." I answer as I roll my eyes. "I'm his lawyer and I have a right ta know if my client is safe and sound."

"Right because if he dies you don't get paid."

Really I don't like her tone and while I want to snap at her I know it won't get me anywhere. "For the record I'm doin' this pro bono. Win, lose or draw my ass don't get a dime."

She pauses for a moment, "Well it's good to hear that some lawyers still care about their clients like that."

"Yeah and this one also cares about where his client is as well so?" I'm not exactly playing my best mind games here but I hope she'll tell me.

"So I'm sorry to say Alphas are not allowed where he is."

Well that is a pretty damn good clue to me, "Alright so he's at a safe house but he can't just stay there. He's in the middle of a divorce 'ere." She sighs to me and I can feel a headache coming on, "Okay can I at least talk to him?"

I can hear the phone be passed as well as hushed whispers before finally someone else answers, "Scott?"

Finally I'm getting somewhere, "Yeah it's me. Are you alright kid?"

"Yeah, never been better…" He says quietly, "Can I ask you a question?"

I lean back again, "Of course yah can." I hear him sigh on the other end and while I know he can't see it I smile, "Alfie it's alright you can ask me anything. I ain't gonna turn you away."

"I know you wouldn't…so could you watch Peter for a few months?" Really I wasn't expecting it at all; in fact I didn't even know the kid was even in town let alone with Alfred. "Please? It's only until my Dad gets back."

His pleas pull at my heart string and even if I didn't want the little squirt I'd never let Alfred know, "Or course I'll take him. It ain't a problem but…you know you could live with me too." As I expect there's a long pause, "Me in my room and you two Omegas in the spare one."

"Well…"

It's so odd to hear him so cautious that I swear it could be Matthew on the other end. "Or I'll take the couch. It'll only be until the divorce is final." Quickly I grab a piece of paper since I can tell he's thinking long and hard about it, "You could make all the dinners if that would make yah feel better."

It makes him laugh slightly but then I've always known how to get my way with him. Though now I'm not looking for a time but that wouldn't be a bad thing either. "Okay." He says finally pulling me away from my thoughts, "Um you still live at-"

"Alfred, I'll come and get yah. Don't worry; just give me the address." Once he gives it to me I smile, "Yah now you had my ass worried about you."

"Worried?" He asks and I can tell he's a little embarrassed by the way he stutters slightly. "Scott I was only here for…"

He stops so I decide to dig a little for answers, "For?"

"A week or so…"

I let out a sharp whistle, "Lad that's a long ass time but why didn't you answer my damn texts or phone calls?" I don't mean to sound angry but if he's telling me the truth he should have at least tried once he got to the safe house.

"When I left him I forgot my phone."

I'm sure even he knows it's a weak excuse but I guess I'll let it slide for the moment, "Alright. Hang tight and I'll be there in about twenty minutes." When I hang up I rub my eyelids as I let a groan out, "Damn it Alfred you idgit." I say as I stand and grab my coat. I say it but deep down I know he's worth all the headaches I know he's going to give me.

But that still doesn't stop me as I make it to the address and knock on the door. As I figured a tall Omega woman answers the door only to glare at me like I'm the devil in disguise. "Yes?" She asks in a slightly French accent.

"I'm Mr. Kirkland 'ere for Mr. Jones." When she doesn't move I quickly whip out my driver's license, "If I was 'ere to take him by force would I have really just knocked?"

Her answer actually makes me chuckle, "Only if you wanted to be shot in the puppy maker."

"Oh no don't do that Ma'am. I might need that later." I say as Peter appears behind her, "Hey lad you ready to go?" He quickly runs into my arms and as I pick him up only does Alfred appear. "Oi there you are."

"Yeah sorry." He says as the woman finally lets him pass. "I really don't have much." By the way he's red in the face I can tell he's more than ready for me to yell at him but to I think both his and the woman's surprise I just reach out and hug him with my free hand, "Scott?"

"Don't do this again alright? Fuckin' call me next time you do something like this." After a moment he softens slightly and hugs me back. "Do I have your word on this?"

He nods as we pull away, "Yeah but like I said I didn't have my phone…"

"I will drill my number into your head if I have ta." I answer as I open the back door and let Peter inside. "And I'll do the same to the lad too, plus I'm getting you another one."

He gives me a soft smile as he opens the passenger door and slides in. "Okay um thanks."

"You're welcome." I answer as I drive away towards home, "Now that we got that settled we have a lot to go over."

"I know…"

"The first being I know you had the test because I have the pregnancy results." I watch him nod in the corner of my eye, "So the second is how far along are yah?"

He tries to hid slightly under his jacket but we both know it's little use, "I'm at fifteen weeks."

"So if I do my math right,"

"Yes I was pregnant before I asked for your help but really Scott if you want to just drop me as a client I understand. It's a fucking uphill battle and-"

I silence him with a sideways glance, "And I love a challenge." It's all I need to say to get a small smile. Really I'd tell him anything he'd want to hear to get that smile again but deep down I know he's right, it's an uphill battle we're facing and I have a feeling Kuro won't just sit there as I take Alfred home with me. No he's not the kind of Alpha to let this happen…and I have to be prepared for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alfred's POV_

I lied to him, I straight out lied to him and he didn't even notice. Hell I'm surprised my kid brother didn't correct me though I doubt he cares as long as we're out of that house. Where he even is right now in this huge ass house I'm not hundred percent sure but once I finish my shower I'm sure I'll find him. Knowing him he's either watching TV or getting a small snack but as I turn off the water I hear him calling from the bathroom door, "Hey Alfie?"

"Yeah Buddy?" I answer as I reach for a towel, "I'll be out in a few minutes okay?" When I hear him answer with an okay I wrap the towel around my waist. It's been a while since I've taken a good long look at myself in the mirror and really I'm just thankful that most of the scars I now have are small or light enough that no one will really notice. Well I hope anyway, but the the only thing that's really noticeable at this moment is my baby bump.

I turn sideways and just stare at my body in the mirror. "Damn…" I mutter softly as I rest my hand on her I swear it was muscle just a few weeks ago but now my mind starts to wander. Instantly my mind goes to what my body's going to look in a few more weeks and the thought actually scares me slightly. I can protect her easily now but what about when I'm six months along or even eight? I'm going to have to guard her and be her hero after all. Not that I'd be anything but since I already love my little girl.

I look up as the door opens to see my brother looking at me with wide eyes. "Peter, knock dude."

"I…I'm sorry Alfie. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He says quietly as he takes a step into the large bathroom. "I mean you are right?"

Quickly I give him a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. We're just gonna hang out here with Scott and-"

"And your baby's okay right?"

I knew he was going to catch on though I had hoped I would be dressed when he did. "Yeah she's totally okay." I answer as I kneel down to him, "What made you think she wasn't?"

"Well when we ran away from Kuro you seemed scared and you were bleeding really bad, then when you went to the doctors…and all the other Omegas at that house…and, and," I put my hand on his shoulder as the tears start to fall. "And I just want to make sure you're okay because I love you Alfie."

Carefully I hug him so he doesn't get too wet, "I love you too Peter." He instantly wraps his arms around my neck as he buries his face in my shoulder, "Shh buddy." I coo as I start to lift him up in my arms.

"No don't pick me up." He cries out as he struggles in my arms, "You'll hurt yourself."

I don't let him down but I give him a wide smile trying to ease his fears, "I'm not going to hurt myself." It's not hard to see that he's heard everything everyone's been saying and it's scared him to the core. I sit him in my arms as I walk out of the bathroom. "My kid's a strong pup I mean she's mine after all." I chuckle as I sit my brother on the bed. "Have I ever let you down before?"

He sits on his hands as he looks away, "Well no but,"

"No buts." I ruffle his hair before I turn for my pants, "Look I know it's gonna be weird and once Dad's back I'll tell him all about…all the shit that went down okay?" Again he nods slowly and as I reach for a shirt I look back over at him, "Do you want to feel the baby to see that she's fine?"

His eyes widen again, "W-what?"

After I put my shirt on I sit next to him, "Here give me your hand." I take his shaking hand into mine though I'm surprised by how he's acting, "It's just like when Mattie was pregnant."

Suddenly he bursts into tears, "No it's not because Lars cares about him. You don't have a nice mate yours is just an asshole."

Now it's clear to me so I just hug him, "Whoa Buddy, it's okay don't cry." I rub his shoulder as he curls up into my side as every fear comes bubbling to the surface. So I just rock him gently and hold him tight. He's had it all bottled up since he saw me and the best I can do is just wait it out so I don't ask until his sobs turn into small hiccups before I ask my next question, "Are you close to your heat?"

Slowly he nods into my chest, "Yeah..." He says with a sniffle.

"Yeah?" I kiss the top of his head as I give him a smile, "My little brother's growing up so fast." He mutters into my chest, "Well you are and don't worry I'll be right with you the entire time."

His hand snakes into my shirt and rubs circles into my stomach, "Thank you Alfie." He finally says as he calms down.

As he falls asleep I lay him back in bed, "You're welcome my little Dude."

Quietly I close the door to find Scott there waiting for me, "Is he alright?" He asks as he pulls out one of his cigarettes and follows me down the hall.

"He will be." I answer as Scott takes my hand, "What's up?"

"There's a few things we have ta talk about." He answers as he puts the cigarette to his lips, "Though I don't know how much you're gonna like it."

As he's about to light it I take it out of his mouth, "Yeah I was thinking the same thing."


	6. Chapter 6

_Scott's POV_

It's pure bullshit that I can't smoke in my own fucking house. It's my house for Christ's sake but no because I have Peter and Alfred here it instantly means I have to do what's 'right'. So does he really expect me to stand out on the porch until he has the pup? I let out a groan as I flick away the ash of my fag before stopping my feet. It's already getting colder and if I have to be out here in a blizzard…no I ain't gonna smoke out in a blizzard cause this is my house.

I open the door and slam it shut before walking up to where I know Alfred is getting ready for today's hearing. As I walk to the door I can hear him talking so with my hand on the door knob I stop to listen, "Can't you ask Mr. Scott to mate with you?"

"Peter…" Alfred answers softly, "It's not that simple."

Quickly his brother answers, "But it is! I heard you and him talking about how you mated with him first."

I just shake my head as Alfred speaks up slightly annoyed, "Damn it Peter what did I tell you about ease dropping?"

"But Alfie…" He starts with a slight whine and really I have to stop myself from chuckling. I shouldn't but the squirt reminds me a lot of Alfred when he was younger. "If you mate with him then…then you'll be okay."

Instantly I'm not in the mood to laugh anymore so I knock on the door, "Can I come in?" I ask as if I just walked up to the door. When I hear a yes I open the door to see both sitting on my bed. "You ready ta go?" I ask simply as he stands up.

"Totally." He answers with a soft smile, "We'll be back in a few hours Buddy." Peter nods as Alfred walks out with me. Though once we're alone he drops the smile, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know the kid's got a point." He takes my hand and I stop short, "Alfred we literally have three options at this point. One, you go back to Kuro which is suicide. Two, you manage to divorce him just in time to go into labor and…with all the added stress might cause you to either lose her or your own life. Or three, you mate with me and instead of this becoming an Omega verses an Alpha it becomes an Alpha verses an Alpha."

His eyebrows furrow slightly as he looks off towards the tree line outside. He's thinking long and hard about this decision but I know his stubborn streak will show it's self here soon, "This is my fight."

"It don't have ta be." I answer as I cross my arms. "You called me for help and I am gonna help you."

"This isn't helping. This is your way of asking to be my mate."

"But why is that such a problem?" I ask as he looks away again, "Alfred even if it's only for a year if it'll help yah I'll fuckin' do it." I can see a tear in his eye so I pick up his hand and kiss it softly, "I might be an asshole but I'm not a total dick."

He might think he's got me fooled but even I can see right now he's just a scared Omega that's in way over his head. "Scott I…" He starts as he wraps his arms around my neck. "I don't want him to hurt you too…"

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him in close to me, "He don't scare me. Like I said let me fight this one battle for you." When I feel his body tighten I try again, "Let me fight alongside yah then."

Finally he lifts his head off of my shoulder as he nods slowly, "Okay but how are we going to do this? I mean we have to get to the hearing today."

True, we only have an hour before the hearing but quickly I reach for my phone as a plan starts to work itself out in my head, "I'll call an old friend to give us two extra hours so while I do that go tell Peter to stay in his room." I dial as he turns away, "Then I'll meet you in uh the spare bedroom."

"Okay…" He says and while I know he's still unsure about this I'm admit it'll save him from that bastard he mated with.

As the phone starts to ring I'm actually praying that she'll answer and while I promised him I reach for a cigarette. "Mr. Kirkland-" I hear after the third ring.

"Elizabeth I know this ain't right but I need you to do me a huge favor."

There's a long pause before she whispers into the phone, "Scott what the hell are you up to?"

"I'm savin' my client life."

"I've heard that before." She says with a loud sigh, "You can't save everyone."

As I light the cigarette I answer, "I'm not trying ta save everyone…I'm just saving my soon to be mate."

I can tell she drops whatever she's holding, "Damn it Scott what the hell are you thinking!?"

"I'm thinking that according to Lee verse Union that this is not only perfectly legal but a damn good way of bring this divorce to a quick end." Really I'm going to have to thank that German idiot one of these days for his little black book and if this works a certain judge as well. "So I'm asking for a um-"

"And extra hour and that's all I'll give you but this is extremely unorthodox and if you don't tread lightly unethical."

"Me unethical?" I chuckle slightly, "Last I checked I'm one the few that don't play dirty."

Quickly she sighs, "And I want you to keep it that way. One hour that's all you get and you better not fuck this up." Quickly she hangs up and really I'm not surprised. Now its not only Alfred and I on the line but her as well though if it works she'll have nothing to worry about or at least that's the plan anyway.

So I snuff out my cigarette and race towards where I told him to be. I only stop for a second before I open the door. Thankfully he hasn't changed his mind because as I close the door behind me, he sits on the bed, "You know…this kinda takes me back."

I smirk slightly as I undo my tie, "It was two years ago."

A light blush appears on his face as he looks down, "It still seems like a long time ago but did you miss me?"

"Miss you?" I answer as I join him on the bed before I plant a kiss on his cheek, "Like the sun misses the moon." Really this should be more difficult, every part of his brain should be screaming out not to cheat on his current mate but he turns and kisses me warmly on the lips.

So it amazes me how easily I get him to open up to me. By the way his body starts to melt at my touch makes it clear that he wants this as much as I do. While by law Kuro is his mate by the way his body is reacting it's crying out that I'm his and all I have to do is make him mine again. But as he lays back in front of me I don't.

"Is something wrong?" He asks with a small stutter as he looks up into my eyes. "Is it…" He stops for a moment but I can tell what he's thinking, "the baby?" There it is the question I think he's been scared to ask since we first met years before. Sure back then I would laugh at the idea of having children and maybe in the end that's what drove a wedge between us but now I'm going to ease his mind the only way I can think of.

"Yeah it is." I say as he starts to sit up but I rest my hand on his stomach. I keep it there for a moment before I replace my hand with my lips. He shivers slightly as I let my lips linger. "Hey." I finally say to his swollen stomach. "Are yah alright in there?"

He gives me a warm smile as he rests on his elbows, "She's doing fine but really Scott you don't have to bond with her."

"I can and I will." I answer as I kiss his stomach again after I help him unbutton his shirt. "She's your daughter so she's gonna be mine as well."

"Okay." He says in a motherly tone I've never heard before. "But if you are going to be her father than you really should hear her heartbeat."

Her heartbeat? I know this is a test but as I stare down for a moment I'm slightly afraid. But it's not before long that I gently rest my ear on his bare skin and listen. It's faint but what I hear nearly makes my heart burst, "It's strong just like her Mum's."

As he runs his fingers though my hair another thought enters my mind as I inhale slowly. "You won't hurt her." He says in the same motherly tone, "You've always been gentle with me."

Really it makes me laugh, I was always gentle with him because I knew it's what he wanted me to be but I still keep that too myself as I finally unzip my pants. "Alright but if we do this I'm markin' you as mine so there is no doubt." Really I never dreamed I'd ever say that to him mostly deep down because I'd never thought he's say yes.

"Okay." He answers as he pulls off his shirt, "But I should tell you that Kuro never marked me in the first place."

I stop instantly as I stare at his body. "He's never…than he's not your mate." I didn't need to read any of Gilbert's books to remember that.

"What? But he said-"

"Bullshit, did you mark him?"

I can't believe my ears. I mean did this Alpha really think he could get away with this? I doubt that Gilbert or anyone else knows either, "No he didn't want me to." He starts as he sits up again, "He lied to, to fucking use me didn't he?"

I let out a sigh, "Yeah he knew that once he got you pregnant you won't want to leave but he won't have a leg to stand on now." Quickly I wrap my legs around him as I take his shoulder and bite down hard on his pale flesh. He lets out a soft cry but I only bite down harder until I taste his blood on my tongue.

It's the most painful part of mating but it's necessary to have proof that he's mine. After a moment I let go and start to lick away the blood. While I'm busy with my task of marking him it takes me a moment to notice he's doing the same. He starts off slowly but soon I feel the sharp pain as he bites into my collarbone.

I find it funny that I gained a mate and child but I still have yet to make love with him. "You ready?" I ask once he's finished.

As he licks the blood from his lips he nods, "Yeah Scotty…" He says as he kisses me passionately, "I am." The only think that seems strange is…I feel I'm forgetting something I wanted to ask him. But I'm sure I'll remember eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

I cheated on him, I should feel guilty but really I feel more relieved more than anything. Well I should say that the feeling I have doesn't really last too long once we open the door to the large court room. The moment he turns around and stares at me his eyes harden. "Alfred…" He starts as he stands up quickly and if it's not for the fact that his lawyer is standing between us he'd attack me. "Where have you been?" He says again sharply.

For a second I stare at him as I find the courage to stand my ground, "That's…none of your business."

Kuro lets out a deep growl as he tries to take a step forward but his lawyer doesn't waver. "Move your ass." He says not caring that the white haired Alpha is towering over him. "Now."

His lawyer's eyebrow raises slightly; it's a part of him that I doubt anyone but I have seen, "Mr. Honda if you don't stop this unawesome shit you might be found contempt of court."

Quickly Scott steps between me and the two others. "And I will make sure that happens if you so much as look at him funny while in 'ere." He points his finger squarely at the other two just as the judge walks in. "And while I'm at it." He turns swiftly on his heels and pulls out a paper he quickly typed up before we left. "This is for you Ma'am."

Oddly enough she doesn't seem surprised at all by the paper in her hands, "Hmm, I wonder what this could be exactly."

"What are you up to?" The other lawyer asks as Scott hands him a copy and while he hides his face I can see a smirk if only for a second before he lets out a cough, "Your honor I object to this. He can't be the Omega's mate because well that's who my client is."

I look over at Kuro now seething but he won't say anything right now or at least I didn't think he would. "So my mate is nothing but a common whore."

"Shut the fuck up yah Bas!" He starts to yell as his anger started to boil over. While the judge is surprised by his odd phrase I have a good idea what's going to happen. His ego won't let Kuro call me names and get away with it especially when it's in front of him. Though while Kuro does deserve a punch to the face it wouldn't do anything but send Scott to jail for the night.

So I quickly grab the crook of his arm and pull him away, "Mr. Kirkland calm down. It's not worth it."

He just looks back at me with anger in his eyes, "Sit down." As he turns back to Kuro I pull him back into the seat, "God damn it Alfred!" I keep his eyes this time as a court officer appears next to the judge.  
After a few minutes he slowly breaks away as his anger subsides, "I'm sorry your Honor, I lost my head there for a moment…" Quickly he coughs as he stands back up, "As I was sayin' before I was interrupted I have-"

"A common slut."

While Scott's body tenses up the judge hits her gavel, "Mr. Honda control yourself or I will have you removed." She turns back to my mate, "Continue, please Mr. Kirkland."

He inhales slowly, "I have found evidence that while my client is carryin' Mr. Honda's child he isn't nor was he ever Mr. Jones' mate." I half expected the other lawyer to speak up but for some reason he remains quiet, perhaps he wants to know what my mate is up to. "As you know during the act of mating both parties must mark the others as theirs. Otherwise it's nothin' more than sex…sure it was done durin' a heat and it did lead to a child but that's not my clients fault." He crosses his arms as the other lawyer stands up.

"Guess I should say something now." He says as he picks up the paper. "He has still lived with my client for over a year. While not legally mated he still has rights and he did let my client knot him."

"That doesn't make him his mate since he wasn't the first Alpha to mate with 'im." He motions for me to stand and quickly I do, "I in fact was the first to mate with him therefore,"

He stops as Kuro growls. His lawyer shakes his head, "So you're trying to say you mated with him and that this client of yours is now your mate?"

"Lee verses Union." Scott answers, "When an Omega has given his or her virginity to an Alpha that Alpha can at any time ask to be that Omega's mate." He looks over at me, "And I have asked him and he now bares my marks."

The judge looks over at me and while I expect to find disgust for letting Scott do it she just nods. I get this feeling that these three know something I don't and while I'm sure they're not plotting against me or anything I hate being out of the loop like this. "I want to see this for myself so will you two come with me to my chambers?"

"Oh we don't get to come your honor?" The other lawyer asks in a smug tone, "I mean at least me right?"

She rolls her eyes as she stands up, "Mr. Beilschmidt this isn't a peep show. But if you behave as well as your client you may join us."

When she walks out Scott leads me out a side door and down a corridor, "It's nice to know you still have some balls." He whispers quietly to me as we hurry along.

Just as he grabs the door knob I nod, "Well I couldn't let my lawyer get kicked out of court now could I?"

"No you couldn't." He answers as we walk into a large darkened room. While there's countless pictures and flowers covering the shelves the room feels strangely cold so the less time I spend in here the better.

"Okay drop it." The judge says with a slight smirk.

"Wait what?"

Scott chuckles softly as the other two join us, "Take off your shirt she wants to see the mark."

While I'm still next to him I can feel Kuro's eyes glaring into my back. So I turn slightly and if looks could kill I'd be dead right then and there. I inhale again before taking off my white shirt, the bite mark on my shoulder has already started to change into a blue and white x. "So?" I ask quietly as Scott takes off his and shows the mark I left on his collarbone. It's a red and blue star with a smaller spot of what looks like white in the middle.

She examines them as Mr. Beilschmidt takes a quick picture. "Well they are marks and while I wasn't there to see them do it by how sore and red they still are I can only assume they are each other's." She says with a soft smile to me, "And that's a rare mark if I remember correctly."

Kuro doesn't say a word as he turns and walks out followed by his lawyer but I don't look his way. "Rare?" I look over at my shoulder.

Now she chuckles, "I meant the one you gave to your mate." She turns and picks up a paper, "If I remember correctly it means the purest of love and hmm something about brightening each other lives." She smiles as she signs it, "Though it can also mean sorrow but that's just an old wives tale."

I manage a weak chuckle as I button up my shirt, I'm sure she's teasing but it still sends a chill up my spine. "Oi don't go freakin' him out." Scott says once he fixes his tie though it's still slightly crooked. "Just leave it at love, light and whatever." I can't let it stay like that so I reach out and fix it as he watches slightly amused. "So what's your ruling?"

"Oh you want my ruling?" She says with a smirk, "Well you'll have to wait until we're back into the court room but,"

"Wait there's not buts here." He says quickly and like before I take his arm, "I ain't angry Alfred it's alright."

She shakes her head, "You might not be angry but you seem to forget that you're still on the record so I suggest you listen to your Omega's cues." She finishes writing something and grabs a book, "So you will have to wait because if you haven't noticed that Mr. Honda still needs to speak and while we don't want to hear him Mr. Beilschmidt as well." She waves her hand slightly telling us to leave her chambers, "So after a quick recess I want to hear them speak."

"How long of a recess?"

She closes the door behind her as all five of us stand in the hallway, "An hour should be good."

"That's fine." Scott says as Mr. Beilschmidt nods in agreement.

"Works for me." He says as he turns to Kuro who just walks away, "Well I have a few things to write out now. Thanks for that Scott." He says with a slight eye roll once both Kuro and the judge is out of earshot, "Your ass could have texted me ahead of time."

My eyes widen as Scott gives him a chuckle, "Now what fun would that have been? Make your ass work for once." He slings his arm over my shoulder and walks me away, "So have fun cause I can't give you all the damn answers."

I look back as he shakes his head, "Scott what the hell was that?"

"Just some banter with an asshole." He answers as he pulls out his pack of cigarettes. I'm tempted to steal them and throw them away but just watch as he dangles one off of his lips. "But since we have an hour lets go grab a quick lunch."

"And a smoke?"

I know he doesn't like the way I said it but I don't care. "Well I'll smoke while you call Peter to make sure he hasn't burned the house down or something."

I elbow him in the ribs and it nearly makes him drop his precious cigarette, "Hey…I was jokin' no need ta get feisty unless yah want some," He grins as he leans in close, "Am ah gettin' ma-"

"Don't even finish that." I interrupt. "Because you seem to forget that I know what you're saying." I take his cigarette and replace it with my lips, "But do you know what I'm saying?"

As he reaches for his cigarette I hold it out just out of his reach, "I know what you're sayin' and they are mine."

I point to my stomach, "And she is mine."

He sighs slowly as he pats my stomach, "Ours." While he's started to bond with her I'm still surprised by how quickly he's taken to her. "So let's go get her somethin' ta eat." While I know he'll light one up the moment my back is turned I still nod feeling a little touched that he cares.

"Yeah." I say as he opens the door, "Oh can I borrow your phone to call home?"

"Alfred, yah have to remember your damn phone." He says as he pulls out his phone.

As I take it I smile, "I will…someday."


	8. Chapter 8

_Scott's POV_

Really to watch him eat can be the funniest thing. I swear no one taught this guy any manners. But then if I remember right he did say his mother did die when he was younger.

"Childbirth." He had said once when we were alone and slightly drunk.

It was so long ago but I remember it clearly that I gave him a small whistle as I brought my bottle to my lips, "Damn what about the kid?" I asked as I took another sip.

He got quiet and for him I knew he was choosing his words carefully. While normally he would be a loud drunk there were some times when he would sink in back into himself. They were rare but it always showed me a sight of him that he hid from the rest of the world. "I was seven…" He started as his blue eyes glazed over. "Mattie was out with our dad but I was feeling like shit so I had stayed home."

I had this feeling that it was a story he had never told anyone so in a way I slightly felt honored but on at the same time I felt like I was being passed a secret. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a part of it but my silence was enough for him. "Yeah he lived." He finally said as he took a sip of his own drink.

Gently I reached out my hand and took his free hand, "Hey she's in a better place." I said with a smile on my face, "She's up in heaven watchin' over your loud ass right now."

"Maybe." He answered softly as he turned away from me.

I blinked as I squeezed his hand, "What do you mean maybe? Wasn't your Mum a good…well Mum?"

"The best." He said with a bittersweet smile on his face, "She was the coolest Mom ever and I hope I have a shit ton of kids just…" He stopped as he took another sip.

Again I pushed, "Just?"

For a long time he was quiet. He was fighting with some strong personal demons but I hoped he'd at least share a little of it with me. "Scottie can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." I answered as he let go of my hand, "Sure kid what's on your mind?"

He turned to me as his cheeks started to turn red from the alcohol, "Do you believe in God?"

It wasn't something I was prepared for really and for a moment it took my buzzed mind to come up with something to say, "Well yeah but you don't do you?"

"It's hard when…" He stopped again as tears started to rain down from his face, "Fuck."

There it was, his whole mask had crumbled to the waste side and I was staring at the real Omega beneath all the loud proud talk. "Al,"

"No." He sobbed as he covered his face with his hands as he tried to disappear into his knees. "She was all alone and I couldn't do a damn thing! I was helpless and no cries to God changed that. He didn't care for a beautiful Omega that had a full life ahead of her or her sons that needed her…"

Slowly I put my beer down and wrapped my arms around him and let him cry into my chest. "She wasn't alone." I said once I was sure he was calming down, "She had you."

He balled up my sweatshirt into his hands, "I can't remember her any more…if it wasn't for the photographs she'd be nothing but a memory."

"A memory that shaped you into who you are," I kissed the top of his head as I said it.

I doubt if he remembers that night at all or it was just a blacked out haze but he never spoke of his mother ever again. So since he never talked about it I never brought it up but that doesn't stop me from wondering what else he's keeps bottled up inside.

"Alfred?" I ask once he's done shoving food into that vacuum he calls a mouth.

"Hmm?" He halfheartedly answers as he reaches for his coffee, "If it's about coffee I'm only having like one cup and it's decaf."

I nod as rest my chin on my hand; how I hate these stupid booths but it was the only table left in this place at lunch time, "Have you told me everything?"

"Everything?" He repeats as he blinks, "About what?"

"Well, let's start with where the fuck your father is." It's a safe subject and if I want to get anywhere I have to work slowly and methodically.

He manages a chuckle as he takes a sip, "He's a business guy that takes his job way to seriously." He puts his cup down as he reaches for the sugar, "He travels most of the year so normally Mattie or I take Peter unless he's taking him along."

"So how is your twin?" I really should be writing this down but he'd probably take it and hid it like he's down with a few of my things.

After dumping about half of the sugar packets into his coffee he answers, "Pretty good I think. We don't get to talk as much as we use to." He manages a small smile as he stirs his coffee, "Him and Lars are living somewhere in the Netherlands most of the time." As he sighs he looks over at me, "So what about your brothers?"

I shrug slightly, "Probably back in the UK doing God knows what with that band of his." Really I'm sure he's somewhere in a pub getting sloshed more than working on his music but he lives his life and I live mine.

He lets out a laugh as he looks over the dessert menu, "That sounds like the Art I remember." While he looks it over I watch him. He has such a look of peace over his face and really I wonder if this is the first time since he mated with Kuro that he's just have a lunch date. "So you want something too?" He asks as he tries to hand it to me.

I stand up slide over to his side of the booth, "Well let's see…" I start as I cuddle up to him, "How about we split a piece of pie?"

"Uh no." He says with a smart ass smile, "There is no sharing when it comes to dessert Dude you either have like one bite or you get your own."

"Maybe I just want one bite." I answer as I pull him closer to me before interlocking my fingers with his. "Cause I know if we get apple I'd probably lose my hand if I try for any more than that."

As he rests his head on my shoulder I wonder how I let myself get this damn soft. Then again it's not hard to have a soft spot for him. So while I want to there won't be any hard questions for the moment. There'll be time enough for that perhaps after I kiss the apple cinnamon off of his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alfred's POV_

He can be romantic when he wants to be. Not that I mind really though it's not what I expected from this Alpha. But then again…Kuro was nothing what I expected either.

The man was charming in the beginning so he was able to sweep me off of my feet. Gave me everything and was what I thought I wanted but that was before I slept with him.

Now he's going to make me out as nothing but a common whore and while I was no virgin, it wasn't like I slept around with every Alpha that looked my way.

'Though,' I start to think as I slowly turn to Scott as he reads something on his phone. Sure I'm now his and I can tell by his soft smile that he's so happy but still in the back of my mind I wonder if I've made another huge mistake. What if he's exactly like Kuro? Or worse?

"Alfred?"

"Hmm?" I ask as I realize that I've started to slow my pace a bit. "Sorry." It's not what I normally would say, really it's more of what Matthew would say but it's all I can think of. "So was that, that Gilbert guy?"

He shakes his head as he takes my hand, "No it's actually another client of mine. His trial is comin' up and really I have ta finish my opening statement for it." It's clear that he wants me to walk beside him by the way he's slows down his pace to match mine. "And that reminds me. When I have other clients and work I might not come out of my office for a few days until I'm finished with whatever I'm working on."

"Days?" Strange how I figure it's how the man can stay so thin, "So what you only come out to eat and sleep?"

"Well really I live on coffee if it's really an important case."

"And cigarettes." I can't help myself and it does manage to get a dirty look. "Right so are you warning me about what my life will be to come or something?"

I'm joking but he actually nods, "Pretty much but that don't mean I don't love yah. Work is work and it's good money."

"Oh…" I say softly.

He stops and pulls my arm to him so we're eye to eye, "That don't mean I don't love you. I'm providin' for your little smart arse got it?"

"Yeah I got it." I answer before he kisses me. When we break away I can feel his sharp black eyes on me. "Scott…"

"Oh don't mind me I was just thinking." My ex mate says as he walks by. The smile lingers on his face for only a split second as he turns the corner. What he's up to I have no idea but it's not good.

"Little prick." It's said with a low territorial growl.

As he takes a step forward I have to grab the crook of his arm again, "Easy killer it's not worth it." It's been a long time since I've seen him this hot headed and those times involved a little whiskey and gin.

After a moment I decide to just pull him away so while he tries to dig in his heels after a second he finally starts to use that head of his again. "There ain't anything he can say to the judge that will change her mind." He says out loud though I know it was to himself more than it was to me. "He knows it so he's gonna be a dick now."

Great he's going to puff out his chest like any other Alpha and I'll have to pull him back to his senses like I've always had to before. I'm too full to have to deal with this shit right now but at least he hasn't reverted to his slang just yet. Once he does that I might as well just throw my hands up, yet I do have one plan that's worked with him before. It's a little mean but it'll get my point across. "Scott, can you act like an adult for a second?"

"Excuse me? Now who was it that just this mornin' was talking about superheroes at the breakfast table?"

Oh so he wants to play this game with me now? "One you're never too old for heroes and two it was with my little brother anyway."

"You brought it up first." He says just as we reach our court room door.

At this I nod, "Yep like I'm the first to bring up the fact that you've lost your sex privileges for a week." I swear he looks like I just said the world is about to end but I can't give in to that face, "And for every time you let your stupid temper get the best of you it'll be another day added on and," I lean in close as I whisper, "I will walk around the bedroom naked just because I can."

"You wouldn't." I knew it would break his heart, he's gotten a taste of me and I know he doesn't want to give it up.

"I would and will." I answer as I stand tall, "Hell I'll walk around the whole damn house shaking my ass and dancing to that one dance you like." Now I'm bluffing but it sounds pretty good to me so I'll keep going if I have to. "So if you want to avoid all that nasty temptation I suggest you calm the fuck down and stop going all Alpha male."

He stares at me before shaking his head, "Have yah forgotten I am an Alpha male?"

"You really don't have to act like one all the time though. Yeah I asked if you could help me fight but that doesn't mean you have to go Rambo on him."

"Do you 'ear yourself talk or do you just put words together and hope it makes sense?"

Just as I'm about to hit him I hear a loud laugh behind me, "One day and there's already trouble at home."

"Fuck off Gilbert." My mate says as he takes the door knob, "Because your ass is one to talk."

I just watch as both start to bicker. Wasn't he being a romantic just twenty minutes before or am I imaging things? Or maybe all Alphas can turn on a dime and not just Kuro. If that's so than what does that mean for my kid brother when he grows up? Or my daughter? I look down to my stomach and pat it gently, "Oh please be a Beta, it'll make life so much easier for you…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Scott's POV_

Why he was so concerned I have no idea because there was little Kuro or Gilbert could say to counter my argument. Nor do I understand why he had to threaten me like he did. If I want to defend my mate than damn it I'm going to defend him because like it or not I'm his Alpha and his lawyer. And like I assumed they had nothing so she ruled in our favor.

When her gavel came down I couldn't help but squeeze his shoulder as I glared as Kuro. What's strange is the little guy didn't blink; it was almost as if he didn't care. But if that was true than why would he make such a fuss earlier. Something in my gut tells me something's not quite right but I'm not sure what yet. "Alfred?" I start to say as we start towards my car.

He doesn't answer me right away as he keeps looking over his shoulder, "Oh sorry what?"

I take a glance over mine but I don't see anyone back there. "You think he's following us?"

"Really I wouldn't put it past him." He answers pulling his jacket tighter around his body. "He's pissed."

"Pissed? He didn't look like it." Where we really looking at the same man?

He looks down at his feet, "Trust me he's beyond pissed and will probably try to take it…."

"Out on someone?" I answer as I bury my hands into my pockets, "If he does it won't be you."

Again he doesn't answer as he makes a hasty beeline for my car. What is it about that little shit that strikes fear into his heart? Sure Gilbert said he was part of a large gang but that doesn't mean he can't be knocked down a peg or two. As I take a step forward I hear a twig snap behind me. As I whip my head around again I see someone dart off in the opposite direction.

It's not Kuro; the Alpha's a foot taller though even from my angle I can tell the kid's no more than fourteen if that. "Hey." I call out as he takes off sprinting down the street. If he was following us he has a lot to learn about being sneaky but either way he's gone so I walk to our car and for Alfred's sake, lock the doors once I'm inside. "Whoever the kid is, he's gone."

"Okay." He says as he rests his head back on the head rest. While he turns his head away from me I can tell he's exhausted. So it's not long before he's out cold.

He's body is still so tense though I'm sure in time he'll relax more once this whole thing is behind him. I watched him for a moment before realizing that the light in front of me changed to red. Quickly I slammed hard on the breaks as I swear loudly.

Alfred's up like a shot as he lets out a yell as one of my arms holds him back so his face doesn't go into the dashboard. "What the fuck?" He says as a look of terror washes over his face.

"It changed to quickly it's alright."

"No it's not we nearly got into an accident Dude."

As the light turns green go through, "You were asleep and it wasn't goin' to be that bad."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it." He says and if I didn't know him better I'd say he's looking for any reason to fight. "What the hell were you looking at?"

Part of me wants to say a hot little Omega in a Mustang but I know that won't solve anything so I stare at the road as I answer, "I was looking at you, just making sure you're okay."

From the corner of my eye I see him look down, "You should have been watching the road."

"Are we really gonna fight over this shit?" I say, "Because need I remind your fat ass that," I wince as I mentally kick myself. "Wait that came out wrong."

Now I can't look at him as he glares in my direction, "Fat ass huh? Well guess what?" He starts as I pull the car into the driveway.

"Alfred, now wait." I say in some desperate means of calming down the situation though I already know where this is heading.

Like I predicted he opens the car door before leaning back in, "You can go fuck yourself dude." He slams the door shut before storming up into the house with one last jab, "Oh and good luck with that since your dick is so fucking small!"

As he slams the door I open my car door, "Well…" I say to myself as I pull out a cigarette, "That really escalated quickly." Years ago I might have ripped him a new one before having some damn good make up sex. In fact I still might be able to make that last part happen if I play my cards right.

I'm sure he won't stay mad at me for long though it might take a few hours. So I take my time walking to the house so I can at least get a few puffs of my fag before I go into World War three. "Small dick." I say with a chuckle as I take a hold of the door knob, "That's a new one on me." What I don't say though is what I'm really thinking. When your Omega's is the size of a Florida of course yours is going to look small. Maybe that was one of Kuro's problems with Alfred. Poor Alpha couldn't compete but for me, well it doesn't really bother me that much.

The only thing that bothers me is that as I open the door I swear I see that same kid from earlier drive slowly past the house. For a moment we lock eyes before he speeds away; every inch of my being is screaming out that he's up to something but what it is I'm not sure. What I do know is I should get a new lock on the door, just in case.


	11. Chapter 11

_Alfred's POV_

Maybe in a few hours I'll feel bad about what I said. Truth be told I'm not even a hundred percent sure why I did it anyway. Sure he said I had a fat ass and did nearly killed us but deep down I know he didn't mean it. He cares yet I'm being an asshole for no reason.

But no I do have a reason, not a good one but one none the less. If it was Kuro instead I wouldn't have said anything but now…wow I really am a dick. Why can't I get it through my head that he is not Kuro? It's like I'm taking out all of my pent up frustration out on him, actually no I am taking it out on him. I know and he probably knows it as well since he didn't even blink when I said it.

While I climb the steps I let out a sigh knowing that now I really have to apologize for not just snapping at him but for what I said earlier in the courtroom. The front door opens as I reach the top of the stairs. Since it doesn't slam shut I assume he's not too mad at me so I continue on my way to Peter's room as Scott down below throws his boots into the closet.

I stop listening to what he's doing as I open Peter's door. I knew my baby brother was growing up but I didn't realize it would be this soon. Even before I take a step in the room the light scent of pre-heat hits my nose. He's curled up in a ball with most of his clothes thrown around the room. "Oh Peter…" I start to say as he lets out a quiet whimper. "It's okay Little Buddy."

I sit on the edge of the bed and rub his bare back in small circles. He's already coated in sweat and as I touch him his whole body tenses at my touch. "Easy." I coo as he cries out, "One week and it'll be over."

His face is buried into his pillow as his hand tries to reach out for mine. "Alfie." I hear mumbled into the pillow. "I'm so hot."

"Yeah Buddy that's what happens." I say as I look up to see Scott now standing in the doorway. His large hand cups his mouth and pinches his nose. "Can you run and grab a few things for him?" When his eyes widened he made a quick retreat, "Wait um down stairs I'll be right there." And like that he was flying down the stairs.

Once he was gone I turned back to my brother, "I'll be right back." He starts to roll over and his eyes are full of hot tears. "Make your nest and I'll help with everything else."

"Right…" He answered in a shaky voice as he reached for a few blankets. I grabbed a few more and two pillows from the closet before leaving him to make his tiny nest.

By the time I make it down the stairs Scott has a scarf pressed to his face with a pad of paper in his hand. "Alright so what do I have ta get besides the obvious." He says in a slightly muffled voice.

"Well first," I say as I lower the scarf, "I closed his door so we have another day or two before his heat really starts. Though I do recommend you spend the week more in your office than,"

"I already figured." He says cutting me off as he clicks his pen, "Now what do I need ta get for the poor lad and you."

Instead of telling him I take the pen and paper and write out a simple list, "I'll go out when he's asleep and grab a few more things but these should get him through the first few days."

Once I'm done he reads it over, "Naw I'll get him everythin'." He folds it up and slides it into his pocket. "You're gonna smell like 'im so I don't care what it is I'll go get it."

As I watch him go for his keys I let out a small sigh, "They can clearly tell I'm not in heat."

"And I don't give a shit." He says as he slides his boots back on. "Some will find any excuse so call me overly protective or over bearin'." He gives a slight eye roll as he says it, "But I know how the world is."

"Trust me I do too." I answer as I hand him his jacket. "Just knock when you're back."

"Will do." He says as he goes for the door.

As he takes a hold of the door knob I take his other hand, "And about earlier um-"

He turns back and kisses me. It's the last thing I expect but I'm relieved to see as he breaks away there's a warm smile on his face, "Don't worry about it." As I'm standing there he opens the door and walks out into the chilly air. "Go look after your brother."

I nod but before the door closes completely I hear him say something else, "I love yah."

For a second I stand there wondering if I heard it right. Thankfully he's not here to see my face redden, "Yeah…" I manage as I go back upstairs, "I…yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

_Kuro's POV_

I warned him how many times not to disobey me? Is he trying to make me look foolish in front of the others? I'm so mad I can barely enjoy my favorite movie though eventually I feel myself start to knot but I can't enjoy it; it's not the same so why bother? "Damn it." I let out as I click the pause button and push myself away from the computer. I need my mate and no matter what the ignorant Alpha or that judge says he is mine as well as that child he's carrying.

That's another thing; if it wasn't for that baby Alfred would have never left. It's the problem not me so if I get rid of the little bitch than he'll be mine again but I'll need help getting him back. "Charlie." I call out as I start to put my plan together. "Get in here." I say louder after a moment noticing he's still not at my doorway. I swing around in my chair with my arms folded wondering where the tall idiot is this time.

Just as I'm about to call out again he opens the door, "Ye-," He stops as his face reddens and quickly looks away as he claps his eyes shut, "I'm sorry sir but you called?" It's then that I remember that my pants are still wide open.

As I look down it makes me smile, "You're so innocent aren't you?" I say as I slide my penis back into my pants before standing and zipping my fly, "Perhaps I should show you a few movies while you're here." He can be just as cute as Alfred when he's embarrassed so it's not hard to poke fun at him. "The tentacles are the best ones."

Slowly he turns back around to face me, "I'm sure they are sir and trust me I've seen a few."

"Not mine." I answer now toying with him. He's my newest underling and if he wants to make it in my kind of business he better learn a thing or two. "You know what the best ones are?" I whisper in his ear as he shutters.

Slowly he catches my eye and nods. Never once does he blink as he answers, "The rape ones?"

Perhaps he's not as innocent as I think he is, "Oh you like those? You little bastard." I say letting my eyes harden making sure to see the fear in his eyes, "You'll never make it."

"But…" He says in a weak little voice, "Sir I…I mean I found their house." He says with a fake confidence.

It's a smart move for him to try to change the subject and perhaps with a little more grooming he's be a good…driver at least or maybe a drug runner. As a hit man he's worthless or at least right now. "And?" I ask as he produces a piece of paper. After I look it over I hand it back to him as I make a mental note to have him type out whatever he finds for me next time. "Learn everything about them." I say as he nods, "I want to know the ins and outs of that Alpha. Especially when he's at work and if need being…we'll give him a little 'work' to get him out of the house.

I can tell he's thinking about something, "One of them is in heat." He finally says after a minute, "He left about ten minutes later and went shopping for well…items." His face reddens again. "You know sir um those things…"

"Oh toys?" I say with ease; this fifteen year old can't even say the word vibrator yet what does my boss think I can do with him? "Well it's not my mate since he's already with child." I start as my mind wanders letting it go into rather dirty places. "Actually…" I let a large smile grow as my pants suddenly get a little tight. "That would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Sir?" I hear him say but I'm done listening.

It's going to be so fun taking him back than when I'm done taking him oh I'm going to go after his little brother. Then him again and again if only to see the pure fear in his eyes but I'll have to be gentle with him unless I want to kill that little shit he's carrying, but wasn't that the idea at first?

At first but plans can change and really I love this idea, to just feel his body against mine and breath in his terror. It'll be better than any of the stories I've read and if he does lose it I'll just make good on my word to him. "Charlie, go call Mr. Kirkland and make an appointment to meet him at his office for Wednesday at seven at night. Then bring me a gun from the stock room."

"Okay but should I actually show up then? To the meeting that is…."

As I sigh I sit back down in my chair, wondering if he's just playing stupid now or if he was dropped on his head as a child, "Go make the call and think about the answer to your question."

He takes a small step back towards the door, "Oh um-"

"Get out." I interrupt as I turn back to the computer, "I have something I have to take care of unless you want to watch, you little pervert."

As quick as a flash he's out the door and I'm alone with my computer again. The anger I was feeling just a few minutes ago is gone and in its place is a new delight. Too bad it's only Sunday because I can't wait for my date with Alfred on Wednesday. "We're going to have so much fun." I think out loud as I let out a laugh. "Well at least I will anyway."


	13. Chapter 13

_Scott's POV_

I can hear the poor lad mourning above me but thankful for both me and him I can ignore him. It's easy when I have two new clients to take care of. One I'll meet in about a week once he gets processed and the other one in a few hours. He sounded desperate on the phone so I can only assume the kid's got himself into something he don't want his father to know. Then again it's none of my business anyway as long as the work is good, as well as the check.

As I check over the notes I made when he called Sunday I can hear Alfred walk down the stairs. "He asleep?" I ask looking over at his tired face.

"Yeah." He answers as he lies down on the couch resting his head on my lap. "He should be out for at least a few hours."

His eyes start to close so I rub his forehead, "Good." I say as I toss my notes aside before pressing my lips to his. "Cause I got a little time before my meetin'."

With a chuckle he opens his eyes, "Really?"

"Can't help it with all these pheromones in the air I'm horny." I say with a wink as he takes a hold of my face pulling be back into another kiss. "And I know you are too."

"Dude you'll knot and once you do that you'll miss your meeting." He answers as he snuggles into the couch. "So you'll have to make due with some kissing."

With a low playful growl I run a hand through his hair, "Maybe I don't want ta make due with kissin'. Maybe I wanna have some fun with yah."

Alfred's body tenses up for a second as he looks up at me with innocent eyes. "What?" He asks as his face reddens slightly. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?" As he sits up I slip off the couch, "Scott…" He starts as I start to play at his belt, "I said you'll knot."

"And I never said I was gonna mate with yah." I answer with another kiss as I wiggle my hand into his pants. A soft gasp escapes his lips as his body relaxes, "Last I checked yah have this for a reason." Sure it's mostly for show but I also know it can be just as sensitive as mine and with a little coxing just as pleasurable. "So a little for yah now and I get mine later."

I can't help but smile when I see his face redden and his eyes widen, "This new ta yah?"

He manages to whimper as he looks away, "Shut up…."

"I'll stop if yah want me ta." I say as I kiss his chin, "Hmm?" Yeah I'm teasing him but if he wants me to stop I'll stop but he looks down into my eyes as he starts to bite at my lip. Since he's currently nibbling on my bottom lip I take that as a continue please, so I keep going.

We don't talk but he gives me an occasional moan until I feel all his body melts into the couch, "Oh god." He says with a pant and a smile. "Scotty..."

"Yeah I know." I say with warm smile as I grab my tan blanket, "Now that should help yah nap for a bit."

While he lets out a laugh he snuggles into it, "Oh so you just wanted me knocked out huh?"

"More like you're stressed out and this helped yah relax." I hand him the remote though I know he'll be out like a light in ten minutes. "He has a few more days so take this time ta get some rest and like I said I'll be back in a few hours."

As his eyes close he nods, "Aww you do care."

"Me?" I answer though I know he's already asleep so I check the clock before grabbing a quick bite to eat. As I take a bite of my sandwich I can hear the wind starting to howl outside. It starts to kick up more and more and soon one of the trees in the back yard looks like it could snap. But just as it's about to break the wind dies down for a moment. I'm sure the wind will kick up again but hopefully it doesn't snap any of my trees. It would be a shame if I had to get one of them ripped out. The wind picks up again as I set the plate in the sink. "Damn." I mutter watching it for a moment before I pull myself away.

While I put on my boots I watch him from my chair. He's so at peace as he snores into the couch. I swear he's like an angel though I'd never call him that out loud, "I love yah." I say as I kiss his forehead goodbye. "Both of yah." As I say it I pat his stomach though I'm surprised to feel movement below. It's a light fluttering movement but I'm sure it's the first time the little girl's moved for me. So while I run the risk of waking him up I kiss his stomach and coo to it for a minute. "Shh don't wake up Mama. He's worn out but when I get back I'll make sure ta bring some of that cookie dough stuff you like."

She makes another fluttering movement and for a moment I'm tempted to call my client and reschedule but my ego won't let me. It would be the first time in four years that I would have cancelled on a client and while this is important I doubt they'd also agree.

So I walk out to my car and drive off towards my office. After about twenty minutes I make it to the darkening parking lot. Before I even get out I feel something's wrong. There's only five other cars in the parking lot, each one I know. Sure I'm a little early I had assumed the kid would be here earlier than me. Of course he could be running late but I don't feel like taking that chance so I reach under my seat and pull out my pistol before tucking it into my holster.

It wouldn't be the first time that a new client of mine has tried to rob me so I take the back way into my office to avoid the metal detector. I'm happy that I've never told Alfred about those times since he'd probably have wanted to come with me.

I can see his face now as I round the corner and find the hallway darkened, "Yeah great." I say as I flick the switch as the lights buzz to life. Still I don't see anyone as I unlock my office door and walk in and look back out at the parking lot. Still only the six cars in the parking lot and now he's ten minutes late.

Soon he's fifteen minutes late and something deep in me starts to wonder. So while I don't want to wake him up I call home anyway. I get to six rings before it dawns on me. I left the front door unlocked and my mate alone to meet a client that already sounded nervous on the phone. "Alfred, answer me." I say as I call again only to get this time a busy tone. "Shit."

As I race down the hallway back to my car I know I'm being stupid, I'm jumping to conclusions. He's fine in fact as I get half way home he's going to call me and say he was on the phone with his brother or trying to call me back. But he said Kuro won't take his loss sitting down. He's part of the local mob after all. "Fuck." I ram my key into the ignition as fear creeps in. "Alfred, be alright. Be pissed at me for wakin' you up, be so fuckin' pissed you tell me ta sleep on the couch. Just be alright."

I start to pray as I pull into the driveway. Every light in the house is turned off and the only thing I hear is the wind whipping through the trees. It's wrong; I can feel it since I turned the front porch light on when I left.

There's a strange smell in the air as I approach the door with my gun in my hands. It's a smell of blood, lust and fear. "No please." I hear whispered as I slowly open the door. "Get off of me!"

It's Alfred that's for sure. "Now why would I do that? You're my mate Alfred."

"No I'm not." He says as he grunts, "Ah, no. No!"

As quick as a flash I throw open the door and point my gun right at the short bastard on top of him, "Kuro. Get the fuck off of my mate." I say with a primal growl.

He stops and turns back, "Oh you." He says before going back to Alfred, "You should leave this doesn't concern you."

"The hell it does. I said get the fuck off of him or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asks with a playful smile back at me, "Shoot me?" He dares to say it as he unzips his pants. "You don't know who I am Mr. Kirkland."

"No." I say as I pull the trigger. "You don't know who I am."


	14. Chapter 14

_Alfred's POV_

It all happened so fast. One minute I was asleep on the couch and the next he was on top of me, beating my face and the back of my head. I fought of course but the bastard had me by surprise and pinned me down. He even tied my hands above my head.

I knew what was coming by the look in his eyes too. He was going to hurt my baby and probably Peter while he was at it. I mean why wouldn't he? He had told me a few dozen times that if he got the chance he would. So while I knew it was useless I pleaed with him. It wasn't because I was hoping it would work but just to give me some time to think or somehow escape.

He was playing games with me when I heard my mate's growl. I won't lie I was pretty damn relieved to hear him standing behind Kuro. That was until Kuro started to unzip his pants. What kind of Alpha continues to try and rape an Omega when another is threatening to kill him? Did he not think that Scott would stop him?

Did he not see the gun? Then again neither did I until I felt the warm spray on my face and the loud shot ringing in my ears. For a split second I thought I was the one that was shot and started to scream as Kuro fell over landing with a thud right on top of me. Even then I continued to scream until Scott threw him off of me, "Are you okay?" I remember him yelling out to me as he took my shoulders as he sat me up right.

That was just before shock set in. "Why did you shoot him in the head?" I asked as I stared at him.

Really he didn't have to answer me; it was a kill shot that wouldn't hurt anyone except Kuro. Or that's what I want to believe.

I don't remember much after that but when I awoke I found myself in this hospital bed. My head's bandaged and I have a few cuts and scrapes all over me. Though besides that I'm fine, I just want to go home.

He didn't…rape me so I don't see why they're keeping me here let alone have me hooked up to this damn machine. I look over as it continues to softly beep ever few seconds. It's driving me up the wall and it takes all my might not to rip the damn wires and tubes out of my arms. It's all I hear and focus on as I stare at the white wall ahead. They didn't even give me a working TV.

Beep, beep.

It continues as the minutes go past.

Beep, beep.

My eyebrow starts to twitch slightly as I grab a hold of a few on my left arm.

Beep, beep.

It's too much but as I start to yank at it the door opens. "Alfie?" I hear with a gasp that nearly breaks my heart.

I turn to my kid brother as he races into my arms. "It's okay my little hero." I say as I start to hum to both calm him down and to drown out the beeping.

His shoulders are shaking so I carefully pick him up and lay back with him in my chest, "Are you okay?" He asks as he wraps his arms around my neck. Again I know he's terrified, it's not fair that I keep doing this to him. So right now I promise that before I have her I'm going to send him to live with Mattie.

"Yeah I'm fine dude." I let out a pained chuckle as I rest my chin on his head, "It takes more than that to kill me."

"I know I'm just making sure." He says as he shifts slightly so he's by my side. "When do you get out?"

It's a good question that sadly I don't have an answer too, "Well buddy whenever they say I can go." It's a safe answer but now I'm hoping to ask a few questions myself. "Has Scott been released yet?"

Peter nods as he plays with one of the wires attached to my wrist, "He came home this morning but he had to do a few things for the police so Gilbert drove me to see you."

"Gilbert?" Again I look up as the door opens and a familiar face appears. "Oh uh hello."

The Albino man gives me a warm smile, "Hello yourself." He says as he pulls up a chair. "Sorry you haven't had that many visitors these past few days but I'm not exactly friends with that many on the force."

While I'm sure it was a joke it gets me thinking, "And what about Scott?"

"What about him?"

"Does he have a few friends on the force or do they have it out for him?" Peter looks over as we both watch the older man.

He doesn't seem phased at all by the question, "Sure he's a defense attorney but he's not like a few other lawyers I know so." He says as he pulls out his phone and an apple, "He treats them with respect so they don't try to fuck him over…I mean screw him over."

"Well that's good so is he being charged?"

Gilbert sits his phone on top of the monitor as it beeps out again, "Well he did shoot Kuro in the back but then again he was defending you." He says as he takes a large bite out of his apple.

"So," I say as I start to think about it more, "It's not self-defense is it?"

"No but it was justified." He says after another bite, "I mean the guy had you pinned down…" He looks over at Peter who is hanging on every word. "Well I mean he was in the house and Scott did warn him to get out and when he didn't."

"Right…" I say still seeing the image in my head of his brain matter raining down on me. "So why am I still here?"

As he finishes his apple he tosses it into the trashcan, "Well I can only assume it's for your own protection." He wipes his hand on his pants before picking his phone back up, "Don't know for sure but I did hear that you should be released soon."

"Good." So they won't tell me a damn thing but they'll let this random Alpha know everything? They'd let me alone in this fucking room for hours on end with nothing but this damn machine for my own protection? I know my rights and I have a right to go home when I want to. And now I want to go the fuck home.

The beeping sound gets louder in my ears as Gilbert stands up to excuse himself. I've finally had enough of it and I rip out most of the wires in my right arm. Which wasn't exactly the smartest thing I could have done since one was an IV drip and I start to ooze a little blood everywhere.

Well the machine starts to scream along with my brother as I grab a blanket to stop the bleeding, "What the fuck?" Gilbert takes it from me and presses it to my arm, "Really? You pick now to do this?"

"Now? I've wanted to do this for a week." I say as a few nurses run in. "I'm fine and this stupid machine has been torture. I mean haven't I been tortured enough? Did I really have to be put through all this extra shit?" I'm not sure why I'm yelling at him but I can't stop myself. "Somebody shut that fucking thing up!"

The nurse is about to say something when he leans down to me so we're face to face, "Alfred-"

"I swear to God you better not tell me to calm down."

We lock eyes as he reaches down and pulls the plug on the machine. "I killed it." He says in a gentle tone, "Better?"

"Yeah it actually is."

"Then let them stop the bleeding and I'll see if I can't get you discharged." With that he's out the door and while the beeping gone it's now strangely quiet as the nurses bandage my arm. The only sound I hear now is my little brother sniffling…I'd rather have the beeping back.


	15. Chapter 15

_Scott's POV_

I can clean up everything, change the locks, throw out the couch but I can't make him face the truth. Not that it's really my place either. If he wants to forget then by all means I'll lead the way. Yet, I see the pain in his eyes. He likes to think he's this mystery to me but I can read him like a book that I've read a million times over.

So while I don't want to I'll swallow my pride and call up a number a friend of mine gave me. "Hello?" A voice says after two rings. It's oddly familiar and it only takes me a moment to recognize it.

"Yeah is this Ms. Bonnefoy?"

"Perhaps it is." She answers sounding bored. "And is this the same Mr. Kirkland that I called a few months ago?"

I'll play along in her little game for a moment, "Perhaps it is. And perhaps someone has caller ID."

"Perhaps." She answers now sounding smug. "But what can I do for you? Has your client become a problem?"

I stand up and close the door of my home office before answering in a hushed voice, "My problem is my mate has been…" I stop unable to say the word as I sit back down in my chair. It feels like there's a weight on my chest and out of instinct I reach for my fags.

"Your mate has been?" She asks quietly. When I don't answer right away she continues, "Mr. Kirkland…can I call you Scott?"

Once my cigarette is lite I answer, "You can, Ms."

"You can call me Julia if it makes you more comfortable." It's interesting how quickly she can go from bitch to caring. "I've read a bit from the news…"

"Yeah," I say as I take a large inhale of smoke letting it linger in my lungs for a moment before letting it out, "They didn't put everythin' in it…" My mind goes back to that night, what the cops found. "They said that he's blocked it all out."

"It's natural for some." She says after she clears her throat. "It's too painful and was it a full…knot?"

"He didn't get ta." I say covering my eyes with my hand, "I stopped 'im before he got a chance but." I bite my lip, "I can't touch his shoulder without 'im flinchin'. I'm afraid of kissin' or even huggin' 'im. I know I won't hurt him. I ain't afraid of that…" I trail off as the night plays over again in my head.

Why did I have to leave him here alone? I should have caught it sooner or sent someone else. "What are you afraid of?"

It's a loaded question that I don't want to answer. "I…" I reach for another smoke and lighter, "I ain't afraid of much but…what I will admit is I'm afraid of lossin' him, our kid…" My hand starts to shake; I came so close in losing them that night. All because a sick Alpha that thought he could play with other people's lives at will. He got some twisted joy in hurting my Omega anyway he could with anything he could get his hands on. "The bas' used a god damn broom handle!"

I say it before I can stop myself but someone has to know. It's too much for me to bear on my own. "Scott…" Her voice is so gentle it hurts. I don't want her pity nor did I call her for it. "I can only make suggestions for what you can do."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Therapy for both of you."

"I don't need therapy but…I think he should-"

She stops me, "You both should get it because once those walls come down and he lets himself remember you'll have to be there for him. If you prefer I can come to your office or home visit."

"I didn't think doctors made house calls anymore." I say as I finish my second cigarette and snuff it out into my ashtray.

She answers with a hum, "Well most don't but then I'm not your average doctor." If I didn't know any better I would say that was a come on. "I know when someone is crying out for help so I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I never said I was cryin' out for help."

"But you never said you weren't." I let out a sigh and it's all the answer she needs, "I'll call you as soon as I have an opening and we'll sort out the details. Until then…just be there for him." With that she hangs up and I let out another sigh as I sit alone in my office trying to soak in what just happened. When did it become getting him help to I need help?

I've never needed help before and I'm sure as hell, don't need it now. I'm not some weak Beta or Alpha here. "You hungry?"

The door opens wider as I look up at my mate as he walks in with a bowl in his hands. He has a forced smile plastered to his face as he sits the bowl down in front of me. While his mac and cheese smells amazing we both know I won't touch it. I haven't been hungry either but as he goes to leave I reach out for his hand.

His head whips around and for a split second I see pure fear in his eyes, "Alfred, come 'ere…"

"I have to get Peter his." He says instantly as if he's rehearsed this excuse. "Then I have to clean up."

I don't let go of his hand. Instead I stand up and wrap my arms around him. It's as if I'm in slow motion and like I expected he freezes. "Alfred."

"I'm fine." He says as he balls up the back of my shirt into his hands. His walls are falling down around him but all I can think to do is hold him tighter. "I'm fine…"

I hold his head to mine, "I know yah are and we can be fine together." I kiss his temple, "Mo a chuisle mo chroi." I say as he turns to look at me, "I mean every word."

"But what did you say?"

"You're the pulse of my heart and yah always will be." For the first time in days I see a real smile. It's weak but it's there and god how I missed it.


	16. Chapter 16

_Alfred's POV_

Can I still call myself a hero? I refuse to call myself a victim yet survivor also doesn't seem to fit me either. I don't want to just survive; I want to be me again. I promised myself that I wouldn't let him win…no matter how much it still hurts. I don't recall much about that night other than waking up with him on top of me.

Peter doesn't and will never know nor will my little one ever hear about it. Her biological father was cruel enough I don't want to add to his memory. She is the one truly good thing that came out of my relationship with him anyway. Really she's the little heroine in all of this.

I look down my growing belly as I wonder how she's doing in there if she's aware of anything beyond her little world. She kicks slightly as I grab a towel, "Quick shower than we'll eat." I say as I wrap it around my waist. It's our early morning routine. I get up, grab a hot shower, make breakfast and then either go see Ms. Bonnefoy or spend the day with Lily or Peter. I don't see much of Scott outside of his office normally.

He keeps to himself, mostly doing work though I still make him dinner every night. It's not much but I can tell he loves both our twenty minutes together and what I make every night. He's always had a soft spot for my rich, slightly greasy food.

It's our time together but this morning as I walk towards the bathroom I hear a soft sigh followed by a curse. I look in to see him standing on our scale in nothing but his boxers. He swears again as he rests on hand on his hip and the other on his stomach before he looks in the mirror across from him.

It's been a while since I've seen him without a shirt on. I can tell he's annoyed but I still let a chuckle escape. "Aww." I say knowing exactly how that problem is.

Scott turns around, "Yeah funny." He says stepping off the scale, "It's your fault after all." He says with a huff, "All your God damn burgers and pasta things."

I answer with an eye roll, "You don't have to eat dinner with me you know."

"Oh like hell I don't." He says as he scratches his mark. "I'll eat dinner with yah every night and you'll keep makin' the same shit."

If I look him in the eye I'll laugh so I focus on the mark I gave him. The little white dot in the middle of the blue star has grown into a pure white star. I can't help but reach out and touch it before I answer him, "It's good shit though."

He takes my hand and takes a step forward, "Damn right it's good shit and I'm on to your little tricks."

It's the most playful I've seen him since that night. "And what little tricks are you talking about?" I'm not playing games with him because I really have no idea what he's talking about. He leans in closer so I let him kiss me.

He pulls away for a moment to look me in the eye, "Feedin' me all this shit ta fatten me up."

"Oh am I now?"

"Yeah you are." He answers as he kisses my cheek. "Next thin' I know you're making Shepherd's pie or something." He turns his attention to my neck giving me long warm kisses down my neck.

I know what he's doing and while my body tenses up for a moment I let myself lean into his kisses, his gentle touch and hug. It's been over two weeks that I've let him hug let alone kiss me like this. It's something we both need. I mean it wasn't his fault. He cares and still loves me no matter how cold I've gotten towards him. I haven't meant to.

Julia says it's normal but I want to move past it. I mean I want this damn it; I've wanted this for a long ass time. Sure it's taken me a while but I know I want this hot headed Alpha with a well, now with a slightly soft abs and ass. He says I'm the pulse in his heart and I want him to be mine. Yeah it sounds selfish but don't we both deserve to be happy; to make this work? So I push him towards the shower, "Wait a second 'ere." He says slightly surprised, "Now what are yah doin'?"

"Why waste water?" I says as my face reddens, "I mean you have to take on too anyway so…" I trail off as he watches me.

After a moment of thinking it over he asks, "Yah sure?"

Again I look away realizing where his mind went, "Not like I'm asking for shower sex just…time together. So don't make this awkward or anything."

With a laugh he pulls off his boxers, "Oh don't worry you're doin' a fine job of that on your own." Just as I'm about to tell him to shut up he turns on the water, "Shower sex would be nice though."

Sometimes I wonder if that's all Alphas can thing about. "We could just talk."

"Yeah we could, and I could have a shower beer while I'm in here." He says as I join him. I know he's joking about the second part. "But what do yah wanna talk about?"

I've come this far but what can we really talk about that hasn't already been said? I could pick a safe topic or something completely off the wall and see where that goes. So while I pick up the shampoo I decide on a topic, "Well-"

"What are we namin' her?"

Sure it catches me off guard but I'm positive he's been thinking about this question for a long time. "Well I haven't really thought about a name yet." He nods as he takes the bottle. "Have you?"

"A few here and there."

Now I'm interested, "Okay so give me a few examples?" What I don't ask though is what is this we?

"Sofia, Abby, Katherine, Lucy…I did like Emma and Heather is cute." He's really thought this all out, "What do yah think?" he asks as I rise off.

"I think you have too much time on your hands."

"So yah don't like any of them?" He asks as he stands under the water. His red hair falls into his green eyes, he looks so disappointed.

I can't help but push his hair out of his face, "I like one or two of them."

He turns off the water but doesn't get out, "Which ones?"

Thankfully my stomach growls as she kicks, "Later." I answer as I grab my towel. "She's hungry, I'm hungry and I'm sure you and Peter are too."

He stands in the doorway naked as he watches me dry off, "Gonna avoid the question huh?"

"Yeah pretty much." I say with a smile, "So are you going to get dressed or walk around naked all day?"

"Well it ain't fun unless someone else does it with me."

"Nice try." I say while I dig in my dresser for something warm to wear. "But I don't think Peter should see any of that." I know I brought a sweatshirt but as I pull it out I doubt it will fit me anymore. "Shit…" I say as I lay it over my chest hating that I threw it into the dryer.

I throw it on the bed before noticing that he's handing me one of his. "Here this should fit yah."

It's the dark green sweatshirt he uses when he hunts so I know while it's worn it's still warm and soft, "You sure?" I ask as he pulls up his pants.

"Yeah I'm sure. It'll fit for a while to come and with it gettin' colder yah need somethin' better than those tee shirts you wear." He says as he picks up his cigarettes. "Sorry if it smells like smoke but that should come out in a wash or two." With one last kiss to my cheek he walks out for his morning smoke.

Once he's gone I bring it up to my nose and breathe it in. Sure it smells a little like smoke but it mostly smells like him. It's a comforting smell of matches, whiskey and him that gives me a delighted tingle in my head. I put it on as I walk out the door knowing that I won't be washing it that often no matter how many times I'll wear it.

Again she kicks me as I walk down the stairs. "I know." I say softly, rubbing little circles by her kick. "We'll eat soon." Since I know he's not listening I coo, "My little Heather." He was right it is a cute name but I won't tell him that just yet.


	17. Chapter 17

_Scott's POV_

It's a start. I see the fire in his eyes, the passion I've missed so much. He's not just coping but letting me in again. I don't care about the sex as long as he's healthy and she is too.

I don't expect him to choose one of the names I found. Sometimes I have to remind myself that it's his kid not mine. It's not exactly my place to pick out a name or even be there at doctor's appointments. No matter how much I want to be.

So if he wants I'll sit on the side lines and watch with a gentle smile and a watchful eye. I'll watch him learn, grow and truly bloom into the mother I know he'll be. Sure I haven't said it yet but he'll be a damn good one and protective too, a real mother wolf.

There's a knock at my door that pulls me away from my thoughts, "Yeah?" I answer thinking it's Alfred but to my surprise it's the kid. "Yes Peter?"

He hides behind the partly open door not daring to step forward into my office. "Um…can you help me with something?" He asks.

I shouldn't be surprised. He and I haven't seen much of each other since Alfred was released from the hospital. So to him I'm still practically a stranger. "What is it?" I say in a gentle voice hoping not to scare him.

It works since he steps inside with a book in hand, "I'm having trouble with my math…"

"Math?" I ask before he nods, "Won't Alfred help yah?"

"He's out shopping with Lily." He answers. "I could wait for him to come back."

"No it's fine." I collect my current notes; stuff them into a file and motion towards a spare chair. "What are yah havin' trouble with?"

"Well," He starts as he pulls up to my desk. "It's algebra."

With a chuckle I reach for my glasses. When did they start printing books in this small of text? "Oh lord not that."

"It's not hard but…" He hands me his math book so I can get a better look. "But I don't understand any of this."

I skim over the lesson for a moment, "Well I can see why." It's so complicated I have to wonder if the kid's in an advanced math. "Well let's figure out how…we solvin' for X?"

"And Y." He points to a small paragraph, "Then plot it on this line here."

With a click of my pen I take the book from him, "I'm a little rusty but I think I remember a trick or two."

Soon we have his lesson and work done for the day. "Thanks Scott." He says with a wide smile, "Do you mind if I uh ask for a little help with some other things?"

"More school or somethin' else?"

His head drops slightly as he tugs at his sleeve. "Something else." His eyes scan over to my small stack of files. Really he doesn't have to say a word. I already know what he's thinking.

I stand up and lay my glasses down, "I'm up for a walk if are. I need a smoke anyway." I don't give him much time to answer as I walk out to the closet, "Besides it ain't snowing that much yet."

"True." He says grabbing his coat. "I bet it's beautiful."

I don't even wait until we're out the door before I light my cigarette, "Oh it is." I take him around the back of the house towards the tree line. "So what's wrong?"

He looks off as a few flurries fall, "You love my brother right?"

"I do." I answer digging my hands into my pockets, "Does he think otherwise?"

He shakes his head as he puts his hood up, "He's always wearing that sweatshirt you gave him and he's really happy but." He stops as a snow falls off of a nearby pine, "When Mattie was pregnant Lars was…"

"Was the father." I answer taking a long inhale of my fag and watching the white smoke raise in the air, "And your brother has been through a little more than Matthew has." Again he nods as we continue down the path, "But I do love 'im and you little brother."

It's not what he's expecting and while he tries to hide it I see his smile, "Thanks Scott."

With a chuckle I ruffle his hair slightly, "I don't always show what I'm feelin'. It's an Alpha thing and I'm sure yours will be the same way."

"Oh great…" He says pulling his hood back over his head.

"Don't like that idea?"

"Well no." He answers nearly slipping. I catch him by the arm, "Thanks, but why do Alphas have to be so cold?"

"We ain't cold." I answer though if I said that around my brother he would disagree. Peter's face also tells me he doesn't believe me either, "Omegas normally don't want overly emotional Alphas. They can fly off the handle so we keep our…emotions in check."

"You mean your temper don't you?"

He is defiantly Alfred's brother. "Yes Lad. I mean my temper." It's gotten me into a bit of trouble over the years that much I'll admit but it was only worse when I was drinking. "But you never know who you'll fall in love with."

"Papa's told me that a few times too." He says as he starts to shiver slightly, "Think it will snow more?"

"Yeah but I think we should watch from inside." I say as I lead him back to the house, "I'll make yah some tea or coco."

"Okay." He says as he takes off like a shot back towards the door, "Race you there." He says with a laugh that matches his brothers.

I race after but I'll let the kid win. I hate to admit it but I'm going to miss him when he leaves. "Alright what do yah want ta drink?" I say my face stinging from the cold.

His nose is bright red, "Hot chocolate please."

"Alright." I say as I turn on the stove, "I'll make yah all you want."


	18. Chapter 18

_Alfred's POV_

I watch as the snow falls before my mate wraps his arms around my chest, "Hey." He says in my ear as he holds me close.

"Hey." I answer knowing he's up to something, "What's up?"

He rests his chin on my shoulder, "Your brother wants ta go play in the snow. And if I have ta go out with 'im your arse is coming too." He kisses my cheek, "I know yah wanna come build a snowman with us." He says with a purr in my ear.

"A snow man huh?" I answer knowing he won't take a no for an answer, "I don't see why not." I might hate the cold with a passion but even I from time to time will go out if it means a snow angel or a snow ball fight. I turn around in his arms and plant a kiss on his lips, "But if you throw any snow at me I will take it as a sign of war."

I see a spark in his eyes as a devilish smile grows on his face, "Now you remember the last time yah said that."

"I was alone then but," I answer. "This hero has a helper and he plays dirty." I step away as he chuckles at me. "But if you want to try your luck Mr. Kirkland you can try."

"Oh a challenge." His grin widens as he steals a kiss, "What do I get if I win now?"

I think it over for a moment, "You win we'll do more than talk in the shower but if I win I get a massage."

"That's all you want?" He asks as I walk out to grab my coat.

"Hey you try carrying all this weight around. My feet are killing me…and my back so it's going to be really great when we win." Really it's not like I'm huge, I'm only six months along but if I could get one out of him I know down the line I could get more. "So come on Peter."

In a flash he's out the door with me close behind. Scott on the other hand stays behind for a moment as slips on a pair of gloves, "Snow man first so we don't just start throwin' shit at each other." He says as Peter launches a snow ball in his direction. "Hey!"

I follow suit and it hits him square in the chest, "No hey Dude we're here to win."

The look in his eye says he's not going to take any prisoners, "Gonna be like that huh?"

Peter and I take off in opposite directions as he wings one past my head, "Yah git get back 'ere." He yells as Peter hits him in the back of his head.

As quick as I can I make two more snow balls and launch them at him. One misses but the other hits him but still he's cornered Peter on the opposite side of the back yard. I kneel on one knee trying to make snow balls as quickly as I can but when I stand up I feel a sharp pain rocket up my body. It's something I've never felt before. I fall to my knees and curl up around my stomach. For a split second I can't even breathe but as quickly as it came it's gone. "Alfred?" Scott says as he dives into the snow beside me. I don't even have to look at him to know he's worried. "What happened?"

I manage to shake my head still unable to speak for a minute, "I'm fine. I over did it." It's all it was after all but he helps me to my feet. "I'm okay."

He shifts his weight slightly as he escorts me back to the door, "Get the door Lad." He says as he leads me inside and up to our room. "I'm gonna sit yah on the bed and you tell me where it hurts."

As he does, I unzip my coat thankful that he's not running me to the hospital this very minute, "I'm not five. I said I over did it and that was my warning for going out in the cold."

He doesn't look convinced, "I'm takin' your arse to the doctor."

"No I'm fine." I say again as I start to stand. "And a doctor will say the same thing. Besides the pain's gone."

"Sit." He says taking off his gloves and jacket. When I don't he glares at me while he points to the bed, "I mean it, sit." I do as he pulls out his phone, "You are going. I'm gonna make yah an appointment and you're going even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

"Really? Over what?" I don't want to admit that I'm scared. If the doctor finds something wrong would he hurt my baby? I've heard of cases like that before after all, if the baby is unhealthy he could say that it's for the best. He'll say that I could try again and I wouldn't have any other choice.

He sits across from me and takes my hand, "Alfred, this ain't ta punish you. I'm lookin' out for you." While he gives me a smile I look away.

"You're wasting two hundred dollars for no reason."

"It's my money so I'll 'waste' it on whatever I want." He starts to take off my shoes. "And if you're right you should take it easy tonight. "

I still don't look at him as a million thoughts whirl around my mind. "She's not dead." I finally say, "And if she's going to kill me than fine…"

Slowly he takes my chin and we lock eyes, "I never said she was or that he was gonna take her." He kisses my forehead, "You're scared but I wouldn't let them just snatch away the pup."

"You promise?" Even I can hear how weak I sound.

He gives me a light chuckle, "Yeah I do." He takes off my socks, "So just lean back and try ta relax."

"What are you doing?"

He starts to kneed my foot in his hand, "Well I'm gonna say I lost the fight."

I wouldn't say no to a free foot massage so while I lean back I try to focus on that rather than what the pain could have been. Soon he moves up to my legs than to my spine once I lay on my side. "It was nothing…" I mutter close to falling asleep.

He kisses my cheek before snaking one of his hands into my shirt, "Let me worry 'bout that." We both feel a kick, "She's healthy so let's keep her that way."

I open an eye and look up at him, "Heather…"

For a moment he stops before he goes back to my spine, "Heather Kirkland Jones has a good ring to it." I let out a happy hum in agreement. His warm hands quickly lull me to sleep. I have his word that he won't let them take her; I just hope he keeps it.


	19. Chapter 19

_Scott's POV_

The doctor's office smells like disinfectant and even though it's the middle of winter they keep the room even colder. It's a stark white and everything looks unnaturally clean. I've never like hospitals but this one takes the cake. So if I'm uncomfortable than I can only imagine how Alfred's feeling. He's lying on a table staring up at the ceiling probably imagining he's anywhere but here by the look on his face. Every so often he winces as the doctor pokes and prods him. Other than that he doesn't say anything but just rubs circles over on spot on his stomach.

Not one of us has said a word since the doctor told him to spread his legs. While in most cases I know what to do or what to say in this case I'm at a loss. So I've lean on the table with my arms crossed. Being the strong Alpha he needs but with one final look of discomfort I decide to change tactics.

So I walk over to the table after watching the doctor carefully for the past hour. If he was going to find anything I'm sure he would have said something by now though some part of me thinks he's really enjoying his job. I hold Alfred's hand and squeeze it. "So?" I ask as he squeezes back.

The doctor looks up from his spot between my mate's legs. "Well from what I can figure." He starts as he pulls off his gloves. "From your history that it was most likely stress related, a muscle spasm and nothing more."

I'm still far from convinced, "Stress caused him to nearly fall over in sheer pain? Well is it gonna happen again?"

Alfred squeezes my hand even harder as the doctor sighs, "Mr. Kirkland, some Omegas can't get out of bed the first time they're pregnant because of muscle spasms and nausea. Others have no problems at all. If it was something fatal he would be dead already."

My eyes narrow at his condescending tone, "You do realize you're talkin' to a lawyer here right?"

He blinks for a moment, "Mr. Kirkland you have a right to a second opinion but they're going to tell you the same thing." With that he makes a hasty retreat out the door.

Once the door's shut I sigh, "Bastard."

"I told you it was a waste." Alfred says as he pulls his pants up. "I have no idea what the hell he was doing but I knew all that last night."

"Yeah I know yah did." I answer putting on my coat, "But this will make us all feel better."

What I don't say is how terrified Peter was the night before. Alfred had fallen asleep when the kid slowly opened the door and looked in with tears streaming down his face. "Is he dead?" He asked as he tried to wipe his face with his sleeve.

I shook my head as I picked him up into my arms, "Naw lad, he's restin'." I answered as I took him down the stairs. "But once we're done with dinner I'll let yah sleep with us alright?" While Peter nodded he wouldn't stop crying so I waited until he fell asleep in my arms from exhaustion before I laid him in bed with Alfred. Poor kid, his hormones are all just as out of sync as his brother's. So with both of them sleeping soundly curled up to each other I took the chair next to the bed. It was my instincts kicking in wanting to make sure both Omegas were safe and sound so I watched them until I too finally fell asleep around four am.

Really I'm still exhausted so while normally I wouldn't when we get out to the car I hand him the keys. "Yah don't mind do you?" I ask before he takes them from me.

"Want me to stop somewhere and get you a coffee?" He asks as I rest my head on the head rest, "I'll run in and get it."

"Grab yourself something…" I say with a yawn as he turns up the heat.

He stops and keeps the car running, "Yes Dear." I hear him say before he ventures out into the snow.

Meanwhile I'm making a mental list off everything I have to get done in the next few weeks. The nursery is going to have to get repainted but I also have to get ready for two trials. Both of them are going to take some time for me and will keep me out of the house. Sure according to the doctor that should be a worry but something inside me says it's not just stress.

"Hey you still with me?" I hear as I turn my head, "I got you a large black coffee."

Carefully I take it as he takes a bite out of his doughnut. "Thank you." I take a sip letting it burn my tongue in the process, "Would you be against comin' with me ta court in a month or two?"

"Like what sit in or something?" He asks as he wipes the powdered sugar from his lips.

"That or you could help me with a little work in my office." He sits my coffee into the cup holder as he shakes his head, "For a few times?"

"I'm fine." He answers, "I'll have a lot to do anyway but I appreciate it."

"Peter's gonna be gone in a week."

He sighs reaching for his tea, "I know but I'm not afraid of you being gone for a few days." Alfred gives me a smile, "I mean you have to go play hero don't you?" I want to say he's being sarcastic but I know him better than that.

"Yeah." I say as he drives us home. "But I'll keep my phone on so call if yah need anythin'."

"Is that really allowed?"

"No but I'm sure they can make an exception." I'm trying so hard to stay awake but I'm losing the fight, "Wake me up when we get home." I finally say giving up the will to try and stay awake.

He gives me a chuckle, "Alright sleepy head I will."

"Shut up." I say feeling him squeeze my hand. I squeeze it back, it's so strong but I feel it shaking slightly. Though…I'm sure it's just my imagination.


	20. Chapter 20

_Peter's POV_

I'm going to miss them both. It's not fair either, I mean I've seen and been through so much with Alfie that to not be here for when he has the baby kinda hurts. I guess he wants to protect me from seeing him like that but…I've already seen him beaten, bruised, and attached to every wire possible. I saw him nearly killed and truth be told the list goes on. I even know what Kuro did to him when I was in heat although I'm sure I'm not supposed to.

Okay so I'm twelve but I'm a smart Omega. I figured it all out pretty quickly. Sure he says he's just trying to make sure that Mattie gets some time with me but what's two more months?

It makes me wonder actually. Has he told Mattie about anything that's happened this year? Or Papa for that matter…I doubt it since if Papa knew anything because if he did he would have been at Scott's front door the day after Alfie came home. Or he would have killed Kuro himself. I mean Papa can be really scary when he's angry.

I remember when Uncle Matthias once said at a party that I killed Mama. He had too many beers and let out a laugh. Papa got very quiet as he glared daggers at him. Uncle Matthias took another sip before Papa punched him square in the face. It was incredible since he went down with one hit. Mattie quickly ushered me away as Alfie started to cry. It took me a few more years to understand what it all meant. Even then it was Mattie that had to tell me everything while Alfie tried so hard to hide it all away.

So I shouldn't be that surprised that he's sending me to the Netherlands. He's always tried to hide whatever pain he's in even if it ends up upsetting me more. Sure he might not want to tell me but I'm sure now that Mattie and Papa should know. So the moment I there I'm going to tell Mattie everything even if it upsets Alfred.

He's my brother and while he's always trying to protect me I think it's time I protected him. From what exactly I'm not sure but something deep in my chest is telling me something isn't quite right.

It's been bugging me since he collapsed in the snow so I've kept an eye on him since then. So it's no surprise that I look up from my book when I hear the water shut off in the bathroom. Since it's my last night here Alfie agreed to let me sleep with him though I'm not too thrilled about the idea of sleeping next to Scott. Don't get me wrong I like the Alpha but…he's still an Alpha.

I'm not scared or anything but the only Alpha I've ever 'slept' with was Papa and that was years ago but I can't tell him that I don't want to. It would probably hurt his feelings and I can tell he's in a good mood too. Since I can hear him humming to himself for a few more minutes before he opens it and shivers. "Damn it's still cold in here." He says dressed in only his boxers.

"Well…" I start with a smile curling up into the blankets.

He chuckles as he opens his closet doors, "Dude just because you're nice and warm in bed doesn't mean you can rub it in." He says over his shoulder as a few droplets of water lands on the carpet. "Though you're going to move over because Scottie…Scott's gonna be sleeping in here too."

Again I curl up into the blankets like I'm in my nest again, "But Alfie…" I start as he gives me an eye roll. "I don't want to share."

He throws on a pair of pajama pants before sliding into bed, "Too bad Dude." He says taking a few of the blankets away from me. "But thank you for keeping them nice and warm for me."

I snuggle up to his side and breathe in his scent. It could be another year or two before I see him again and the thought makes my heart ache. "Yeah…Hey I'm going to really miss you."

He ruffles my hair slightly, "I'm going to miss you too." He holds me tighter to his side, "You'll have fun and dude the moment she's born I'll call you and send you some pictures of her okay?" When I nod he chuckles, "And in a few years I don't see why you couldn't be one of her god parents if you want to be that is."

I know my eyes light up as I hug him, "Yeah I'd love to be." It's funny but I doubt he realizes how much he now smells like Scott now. "Thanks." I say as the bedroom door opens.

Scott puts his cell phone down as he lets out a sigh, "Once we drop him off tomorrow I have to go in for a few hours. They're starting early because some asshole bribed the judge,again." He rubs his temple as he walks into the bathroom with Alfred not far behind. "They fuckin' think I'm stupid or something." I hear him say in a loud voice so I stand and make my way to the bathroom door.

My brother nods as he wraps his mate in a hug from behind in an attempt to calm him down. "You're ready and really you'll do great." He offers Scott a smile as the Alpha kisses his cheek. "So don't worry about those dicks."

"It's hard not ta when they have certain judges in their back pockets." He says with a grumble, "No matter how innocent my client might be the judge won't let me show any of my evidence…" He stops seeing me in the mirror, "Yes Lad?"

I shrink away from the door as his green eyes watch me, "Nothing." I say. I've come to see him as a brother but he still scares me slightly when he's upset.

He opens the door, "It's alright Lad." His eyes shine as he pats my head, "If yah have ta piss than go on I'm done in the bathroom."

I don't know what to do so I run into the bathroom and shut the door. "You okay?" Alfie asks a quietly still standing by the sink.

"Fine." I say, "I just have to go is all so?"

"So you're totally lying to me." He answers crossing his arms, "What's wrong?" When I look down he puts a hand on my shoulder, "He won't do anything and if you want I can sleep in the middle or ask him to sleep on the couch."

"No…" I start, "It's okay." Since I said it I follow him back to bed where he crawls in the middle of the bed. Reluctantly I snuggle up to his side but it's not as warm as my original spot was so while I don't want to I make my way back into the middle.

Soon he's lightly snoring with one arm wrapped around me as Scott pulls out his book and begins to read. I'm curious so I peak over at him. "Go ta sleep." He says not looking up from his book. "I'll turn off the light 'ere in a second." He gives me a small smirk as Alfie holds me tighter against his body.

Eventually he does and rolls over so his back is to me. Safe in Alfie's arms I too finally fall asleep. But when I wake up early the next morning I'm not just in Alfie's arms anymore but Scott's. He's out cold with his arms draping over both of us. It scares me for a moment but soon I let myself be lulled back to sleep by the sound of light snoring. I've heard from Papa once that when two souls meet and are right will sync up perfectly. Even their heartbeats will match so right before I fall back to sleep I lean in to Alfie's chest and listen for a moment. He has a strong steady heartbeat and once I get it's rhythm in my head I turn back to his Alpha.

Like with my brother I rest my head in his chest. Like with Alfie's it's a strong steady beat and like I expected the rhythm sounds close. It's not until he pulls my brother closer that I can hear both at one time. What I hear makes me smile, if I didn't know better I was listening to one single heartbeat.

Maybe he is in good hands after all…that I'll tell Papa too. I mean it's not every day an Omega finds his soul mate. Right?


	21. Chapter 21

_Alfred's POV_

I didn't realize how quiet the house would be now. It's almost eerie really, with nothing but the wind howling every once in a while as it blows the snow around. I turn on the TV just to drown out the silence around me. Maybe tomorrow I will go with Scott since the trial seems to be dragging on forever. I mean after two weeks there's not much left for me to do or clean. There's a tiny mess in his office where he spilt some whiskey the other day so I mean since I'm so damn bored I'll g try to clean that up.

He'll owe me too since the dick did it in front of me, not the spilling but the whole drinking part. I swear once I can again I'm going to ask if we could have a night out on the town. A real dinner date like we use to have. Well we won't get tossed out of any bars like back then. Or at least I'm sure we won't though I know a few won't let us in the doors.

I chuckle slightly as I kneel down on the carpet, thinking back to those long steaming alcohol infused nights. His brother could never keep up and it wasn't long before our merry band would break off into pairs. I more than likely ending up at his place. I won't lie, it was while drunken sex….still pretty damn good sex.

I'm drawn back from my fond memories by a sharp pain. It's twice as bad as anything I've ever felt before. I can't breathe as it racks my body. It slightly feels like labor but it can't be because then I'd be early. No it's nothing but another cramp and nothing more.

I can't even stand. Hell being on my knees is taking all of my strength. "Oh God," I say with clenched teeth. "What the…fuck?' Below me it's like a dam bursts soaking the carpet in a deep red. The pain worsens as my body starts to fall apart on me. It becomes every few minutes and it becomes all too clear that I'm in labor. "No…" I choke out trying my hardest to gain control of the torture.

Quickly I rack my brain to figure out where I put my phone. He told me how many times to keep my phone on me but like always it's up on my dresser. Maybe I could reach it if…I think again about trying to get to my feet but I'm finding it useless. I might be trapped here but I'll be damned if I let her die.

No, I've been her hero this far and ready or not she's coming today. So I let out a scream as more blood soaks into the once white carpet. There's so much I'm surprised I have any left pumping in my body by the time I feel her. "Don't…be stuck." I mutter out. It's more like a weak prayer if anyone up there is really listening.

He's ignored me for this long but he wouldn't just sit up there and watch her die, right? But then again he's done it before. After what feels like an hour's pasted I have to lay my head back feeling all my energy drained. It's like I'm reliving an old memory except instead of hearing my mother's screams it's my own. "Almost there…" I say after the pain lessens for a moment.

There's tear streaming down my face as I give one last push. It leaves me completely drained but after a moment I'm able to lift my head. Again all I hear is the wind outside howling as the snow hits the windows.

The blizzard outside rages on as a new memory floods my mind. It was only a week ago that we decided to take a small walk down to the river that morning right after the sun rose. The snow was only a few inches deep but he held my hand tightly like he was going to lose me in it. "Yah know it's colder than shit but my god is it breath takin'," He said with a smile only leaving my side for a quick smoke. "Yah know all this land back 're is mine right?"

"Oh is it?" I answered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. "So what are you thinking?"

He pointed across the river towards a small clearing, "Well a swing set would fit fine there and I know a place where a tree house would look pretty damn good." He chuckled warmly as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Course that might mean one or two more."

At the moment I remember feeling excited but now as I look over at her tiny body I know it will never happen. Carefully I take her into my arms wishing for even a small whimper from the cold but like the house she's silent. "Heather…" Again tears start to fall as I hold her fragile little body close to my chest. There's nothing else I can think to do and I'm too weak to move anymore than that. I failed her, I failed my little girl and nothing will bring her back to me. My little angel was too good for this world. I only hope that my mother will watch over her until I can see her again.

It's my only hope left in this fucked up world. My vision starts to fade and I can't feel anything below my waist anymore. "I'm sorry Scott…" I mutter as the storm continues to rage outside. "I can't be your pulse anymore."


	22. Chapter 22

_Scott's pov_

I let out a deep sigh as the judge dismisses us for the day. "God damn," I mutter as appears beside me and Gilbert hands me a lighter. "This is a pointless case," I say sitting my smoke on my lower lip not caring about the looks I'm getting from everyone else in the hallway. "Every part of it."

He chuckles as he lights his own cigarette. "You're just figuring this out? What a Ace lawyer you are."

I answer him once we're out the door and down the steps. "Naw I had it figured out in the beginning when they first started ta play games with me." He takes my door handle. "Oh want a lift home do yah?"

"I was actually hoping you'd drop me off at the pub." He gives me his puppy dog eyes and since I know he'll freeze his nuts off I agree. He's a shitty friend that only steals my fags but he's still a friend.

"Fine but I want ta drop off some shit at home first." I don't say that I'm down to my last two cigarettes and need my extra pack. "You can come in if you want. I'm sure Al would want to hear what Lily's been up to."

He nods. "Yeah she'll be back from her brother's in like two days but I'm sure he's been bored as hell alone."

"He's cleaned every inch of the fuckin' house," I answer slowing down as the snow hits my windshield. It's going to be one big blizzard if it doesn't let up soon. Not that I mind since it would mean a day off or two. It's what we all need is a damn good snow day to just piss around.

With a shrug he wraps his coat tighter around himself and snuggles into the seat. "That's normal for a first timer. Omegas get into that cleaning mode and it takes a lot to get them out of it. They're motherly instincts and shit." As I park he shivers. "Damn it it's cold."

"No it's freezing." I rush to the front door as I finish off my cigarette. "I know he's gonna be pissed but I'm smokin' inside tonight. I'll freeze ta death out 're otherwise."

"Then open the door already." He says as he hits his boot against the front step to knock the snow off of it. "My balls are frozen."

"Your balls are always frozen." I answer as I push open the door finding it surprisingly dark and cold inside with nothing on but the TV. Instantly the smell hits me, it's the same thing I smelled a few months ago. "Gil…" I start as he stands by my side. "Yah smell that?"

Quietly he closes the door. "Should you call out to him or do you think…it's one of them?"

My heart sinks into my chest. "Call the police," I answer as I step towards the kitchen. "Alfred?" He's not there so I start my search hoping that I'm over reacting. That he's fine and just cut himself but no the smell of blood is too strong. I don't care that I'm unarmed or that it could be a trap by one of Kuro's friends.

But when I get to my office my whole world stops, he's lying in a pool of blood and for a moment I think he's shot. It's surreal, no it's not happening. He's okay, the baby's okay. "Alfred!" I scream out as I fall to my knees while I cradle his head in my hands. "Talk to me….please Alfred say something."

His eyes open for a brief moment, his eyes are so hallow and empty. "Scott."

"I'm here." I force out as his eyes close. "No, please..." I pull him closer to my chest. "Don't leave me. What about our life together? Just you, me and Heather?" His breathing slows down and I hate myself for leaving him this morning. "Think of Heather, Alfred."

God how I'm grasping at straws but we've come so far. He can't give up; he can't just die like this on the fucking floor. Again his eyes flutter open but again that spark that he's always had is gone. "Heather?" He manages as he reaches out for my hand. "I'm sorry Scotty but I know she's already gone." His voice cracks as the red and blue lights start to flash outside the window. "I'll be with her soon."

"No," I demand as I grip his hand tighter. "You'll be fine damn it. You'll pull through this." A few tears fall on his face and for the first time I realize I'm crying. "You'll wake up in a few hours and Heather will be there to greet you and we'll have the happy ending we talked about."

He forces a smile, "Scott.."

"I said no. God damn it I'm your Alpha so fucking listen to me."

"Promise me something." I can hear the loud thunder of footsteps. "You won't drink yourself to death."

I bury my face into his hair. "I…I promise." As I feel a hand on my shoulder I know they're here but in my heart I know the truth. They're both gone. He wasn't ready to go, he had his whole life ahead of him.

"Sir, please."

"Let me just…" I start as I kiss his temple for the last time. This isn't a good bye. I refuse to say it to the Omega I've never stopped loving. "Good night Alfred," I say as they take him out of my arms and even though he can't hear me anymore I whisper it. "My brave hero…I love you."


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: I have two endings for this story so I'll post both. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this one so this one is my 'tragic' epilogue while the following chapter is my 'hail Mary' epilogue.**

Five years, he's been gone for five years. Only a simple promise has kept me alive this long otherwise I would have been dead in the streets within the first year. How I wish it was getting easier, that the pain I feel everyday has lessened but I would be lying to myself.

He was my Omega no, my soulmate and no one can fill the hole he left. Gilbert has tried to reassure me that it wasn't my fault. I mean how could I have known? But I did know, I felt it inside but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to scare him or myself. So in the end Kuro had the last laugh. When he raped my mate he caused an infection and once it took hold…his fate was all but sealed. If I got to him sooner there might have been a chance but he had lost too much blood. Sure I could have sued the doctor but it wouldn't have brought them back. 

Besides I know I'm living on borrowed time anyway. I have been since the day I shot Kuro. Why his buddies decided to wait this long is beyond me but I know my time is coming by the footprints one keeps leaving at my back door. It's like he's waiting for the moment I leave it open so he can rush in and do me in.

I should let him but first I need a cigarette and since I don't smoke in the house anymore I venture outside. It's freezing outside as the snow starts to lightly fall again making it shimmer in the early morning sun. It's something I've come to enjoy over the years because it was something Alfred would always point out with a smile. He would say it was like fairy dust.

So while I don't want to disturb the 'dust' around me a walk would clear my mind. My footsteps are the only sounds I hear as I make my trek down to the river to the small bridge I had built over it. It's not much but it does its job fine. "Hey," I say as I light my cigarette. "Sorry I haven't been out 're in a week."

His grave doesn't answer me but I like to think he's nearby listening. "I started workin' again but don't go worrin' since I promise I'm eating…" I say as I bite my lip. "My brother's comin' in next week ta stay with me for a while and," I pause as I stuff my hands in my pockets. "Matthew gave me a call and he says he misses yah."

It's now that I hear the sound of footsteps behind me in the snow. He's a bold man I'll give him that but I don't turn around. "Scott Kirkland," He says cocking what I can only assume is a gun.

I take my hand out of my pocket and bring it to my lips. "So what took yah so long?" I ask letting out a puff of grey smoke. When he hesitates I turn around to see that kid I saw years ago outside of the courthouse. "Well?"

He blinks as if he's shocked that I'm not afraid. "We were hoping your ass would do yourself in." He says trying to sound tough but I can see right through him. "But since you refuse to die."

I can't help but chuckle at that statement. "Refuse ta die?" I repeat as I place the cigarette back between my lips. "Lad I've been dead for a long time."

"Bullshit." He says with a shake of his head. "You've clearly moved on. You've been living and breathing while my boss lies in the ground dead."

"Living? Has that what I've been doing?" I say getting nothing but a confused look in return. "Kid there's a difference in living and survivin'." I say as I turn back to face Alfred's grave. If I'm going to die here I'd rather have my last image be of him and Heather. "So come on now. You came 're with a job so do us both a favor."

Again he hesitates. It's clear that he didn't expect such a willing victim. "But," he starts as he cocks his weapon. "Shit…"

I finish my cigarette and flick it away into the snow. "Take the safety off." As I inhale slowly I feel the sharp pain in my left shoulder as the sound thunders in my ears. Not much of a hit man they hired but once I stagger forward the world around me blurs before I collapse into the growing snow.

If I'm dead I'm not sure until I feel someone standing over me. "Not much of a fight you gave," Alfred says offering me his hand. "Almost like you were waiting for it. Not a heroic thing really, well it was ballsy I'll give you that."

He quickly pulls me to my feet before I hug him tightly. "Now I promised you that I won't drink myself to death," I say not daring to let go. "And I kept my word."

"I wanted you to move on Scott." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice. "To have a good life."

"I know but a good life ta me involves you." His smile is so beautiful and I know he must be an angel. "Maybe we could try again."

He kisses me before walking me towards the light. "Again?"

"Yeah and maybe this time you could be the Alpha." I say as he rests his head on my shoulder. "And this time I won't let you go so easily."

He lets out a tiny laugh. "You won't. I'll make sure of it this time." We might be star crossed lovers but we're both too stubborn to let fate get the upper hand. No matter how many times we have to play this game as long as we have each other we can weather any storm.

"I still like the name Heather."

"I do too."


	24. Epilogue two

**A/N: Like promised this is the other ending. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story.**

I was sure I was dead. No, actually I know I was. I even saw that bright white light. It was a glorious thing and I swear I could hear angels singing within and there standing in front of it was my mother. She hadn't aged a day since the day she died. Her light brown hair was flowing in some felt wind and in her arms was a small bundle. As I took a step forward it began to cry. I felt my heart break; I reached out and took her into my arms as my mother kissed my forehead. "It's alright my dear, it's not time yet," She said as the light faded away.

When my eyes opened once again I found myself in a hospital room attached to those same damn wires and machines. It took me a moment before I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Sitting in the chair next to me was my mate. He was out cold with his head slumped back in an awkward position while he snored lightly. I stared at his hand for a few moments until I found the strength to reach out and squeeze it.

He awoke with a start but I didn't let go of his hand. His warm eyes were full of tears and for a second I thought he was actually going to cry. "Alfred," He started as he leaned down to embrace me the best he could. "Oi you scared the shit out of me. Don't ever fuckin' do that shit again."

Now I can look back on it with a slight chuckle since well I wouldn't have wanted to do that again either. I mean it was a one in a million kind of thing. Kuro had fucked me up good that night and it nearly killed both me and our daughter. Like I always thought my little heroine was a fighter. Well really she still is, while it didn't take her life it did take most of her eyesight.

My little Heather can see shapes but little else though the doctors claim once she's in her teens she'll be completely blind. Then again they have been wrong before so I have my hope and Scott has his faith. Both have gotten us through these past five years.

A lot has changed in these few years too. While he wanted to stay in that house of his, I found it kept far too many bad memories than good. So even though he complained the whole time we moved as soon as we could. It was a small house in an even smaller town but it felt more like home than any big city could.

It's where I want to raise all of our kids and still according to my mate we'll have at least a dozen. But then that's him not me. No I'm still fine with my little raven haired girl and her little brother. He'll be born soon but Scott can't keep his mind on his work so for his sake and mine I've called in a favor or two.

So while he parks the car I wait with Heather at the terminal. "We meet Grandpa?" Heather asks as she holds my hand tightly.

"Yeah," I answer as I push past a few people. "He hasn't seen you since you were born." Her smile widens as I pick her up. "And your Uncle Peter is really excited to see you again too."

As I say it I see a tall young man walk out of the line. He's grown so much but he still looks so innocent to me. "Alfred." He calls out rushing past a few gawking tourists and into my free arm. "Dude you're huge."

It earns him a playful smack to the side of his head. "I don't see your butt in three years and that's the first thing out of your mouth?"

His smile widens as he wiggles Heather out of my arms. "Well you know I love you so there was no point in saying it. Oh and," He says turning back to a few people still getting off. "Papa, Alfred hit me."

My heart tightens as I look up into his icy blue eyes. Sure he's my father but the Alpha can be downright terrifying at times. "Alfred," he says once he's a few inches from me. I half expect him to reprimand me for hitting Peter but instead in a flash he has his arms around me.

He holds me tightly and after a second I wrap my arms around him too. "Hey Papa…" I say softly as my mate starts to walk up. "I'm sorry I haven't called."

"It's alright." He answers giving Scott a cold glare. "Hello Scott."

Most would back down but in his normal fashion my mate smirks as his cigarettes appear in his right hand. "Hello Berwald."

My father glares harder before noticing Heather in Peter's arms. "May I?" He asks already reaching for my little girl.

She turns her head towards him as she reaches up for him. "Grandpa?" She asks in a timid voice.

I swear I've never seen a smile this wide on his face before as he holds her close to his chest. "Yes little one." He coos as he follows us out.

Instantly he's in love with her and doesn't let her go until he tucks her in. It really might take some talking to get him to go home in a few months especially if he does the same with my son. "Alfred?" He asks pulling me away from my thoughts. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah sure," I say following him out into the back porch. "What's up?"

It takes him a moment to answer, "Is he a good Alpha?"

I shouldn't be surprised but I'm taken aback, "Hell yeah he is." He stares at me for a moment. "He is Papa I promise." I know why he's asking now, because he never asked when I first met Kuro. "He's a stubborn hot headed asshole but that's what I love about him."

His smile really is all the answer I need to know I have his approval. "Good." He says placing a hand on my shoulder. "And have I told you…"

"Told me what?"

He squeezes my shoulder. "That I'm proud of you and that your mother would be too."

I'm at a loss of words so I just wrap him in a hug. "Thanks Papa…"

"You're welcome," He says simply as the first few snowflakes of the year start to fall. "Now let's go inside before it really starts to snow."

"Alright but I think tomorrow we should go out for a walk. It's pretty when it first starts to come down." I say as open the door. "If you want I mean."

He nods. "Your mother thought the same thing." He takes the door and looks out as it start so shimmer. "How she loved the snow…"


End file.
